


Unspoken

by randomnessUnicorn



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Culture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, I tried to make it looks like a real episode, My OC is a Trill, Mystery, Romance, Thriller, Trill's Culture, based on a roleplaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomnessUnicorn/pseuds/randomnessUnicorn
Summary: -- I finally found the right inspiration and time to write this, I was thinking about it since weeks but I was always busy. The day is finally come!This story  is inspired by my OC, her name is Nozria Bix, but there will be several POVs about every character that appears in this story and there will be many plots. I try to make this fanfiction very similar to an episode of DS9.I hope it can entertain you.Thank you if you decide to read this story, I put all my heart and soul to write it.PLOT: " Since a few months Bajor has been hit by a mysterious plague.Nobody knows what kind of virus it is. Nobody knows how dangerous it is for the people of Bajor. For now, there's no cure.The Starfleet sent a scientist. She is in charge of leading the research and helping the scientists of Bajor to find a cure. She is a young Trill. Her name is Nozria Bix.She has already have experience with this epidemic but, because of this, she will be forced to deal with some demons from her past."





	1. A li(f)e I left behind

**Author's Note:**

> For this long-fiction, I took inspiration from a role-playing I played last month on Amino.  
I and the other player have never finished this role-playing and so only the beginning recalls it, I’ve also lost that rp so I’ve written it from the start.  
I really liked the plot so I decided to turn it into a fanfiction, even if I wanted to write my OC’s story, and that roleplay was based on it.  
Actually, I really care of this story, my oc, and I put a lot of passion and inspiration in writing this so I hope someone will appreciate and find the reading entertaining.
> 
> Enjoy!

##  ** _A li(f)e I left behind ~_ **

❝ _Looking back, my past. It all seems stranger than a stranger._ ❞

\- Freak, Lana Del Rey.

SISKO’S POV

** _Captain’s log, stardate 2372._ **

_Since a few months Bajor has been hit by a mysterious plague. The Starfleet sent a scientist. She is in charge of leading the research and helping the scientists of Bajor to find a cure. I still haven’t got the chance to meet this new scientist, I only know, she is a young Trill. Her name is Nozria Bix. She should arrive at the station by midday._

Sisko was lost in his thoughts while he was observing the vast darkness out of his window. It was the space. His dear old space.

There was never a moment of boredom in the station, because new people came and other people left. Therefore, he didn’t have time to get bored, sometimes he didn’t even have time to think about himself. His life was so chaotic, surprising and so exciting. He would not have changed this life for anything in the world.

Sisko’s deep thoughts were interrupted by the click of the door, someone had entered his office: it was his old friend, Jadzia Dax.

In his opinion, Jadzia would be the most appropriate person to welcome their new guest. Because they were both Trills, so they would understand each other. Maybe his idea was a little simplistic and banal but every Trill was different from the other, especially when the mentioned Trill possessed a symbiont. It was always a surprise, so maybe he was the one who needed support.

Jadzia came in Sisko’s office, nodding, “Did you want to see me, Benjamin?“ Jadzia asked in her usual professional tone, her hands behind her back, her eyes always vigilant and curious.

"Yes, we have to welcome a new crew member. It’s a trill, you know?” he said, grabbing his baseball, and playing with it.

“Ah, interesting. So you’ve thought I could be the ideal guide for her, right? I supposed Major Kira would be the most appropriate guide since, it seems, this new officer will work on Bajor. For Bajor.” Dax replied, raising her eyebrow, her tone was calm, but it was a very human thing to feel safe around their same species so, thanks to her vast experience, she was able to understand why the Captain had formulated this particular thought.

Jadzia started observing the baseball in the Captain’s hands, how he was playing with it.

Like every human being, even Sisko was unable to hold his hands steady, as opposed to Jadzia, she always appeared calm and resolute even in front of the most dangerous monsters.

Sisko launched his baseball from his left hand to his right hand, and then observed his friend. “Kira is busy now, then you are the only Trill here, well, not anymore, but then she will know that she’s not alone. Her name is Nozria Bix, she is a doctor, she was chosen for a project at Bajor, she seems capable and it’s good to have another doctor, the medical staff is never enough.” he said, putting down his baseball and then he stood up, adjusting his uniform.

“How can she be alone in a station populated by more than one thousand inhabitants?” Dax commented, and then she followed the Captain out of the door.

“Well, you know what I mean, meeting another Trill could make her feel like home.” He said and then he headed to the dock where Nozria’s runabout would land.

* * *

NOZRIA BIX’S POV

The runabout sailed in the space of DS9, ready to reach the dock and land.

It had been a long, tedious and untroubled journey. After all, Nozria was used to these long journeys, this was her job, and space was so familiar to her by now, as if the galaxy itself was her office, her working place.

It was strange to see her job from this point of view, or she was only very tired and so she was not able to create rational and coherent thoughts. It must have been like that. Nozria had drunk too much coffees to keep herself awake, she didn’t like sleeping during journeys.

The Trill had spent the time reading dossiers, observing the space from the porthole, eating –other than drinking a few too many coffees- and chatting with the other passengers on board. Actually, she tried to have conversations with them but it was hard because the other guests could not be defined as friendly and talkative.

There were several species aboard: a Vulcan couple, they did not say a word throughout the entire trip, were certainly not the best interlocutors, then there was a Klingon warrior who had spent all his time polishing his weapon; he had cleaned it so much that she was surprised if it wasn’t ruined.

The other passengers slept or thought about their business, so there wasn’t a lot of entertainment. Fortunately, her boredom was about to end and she would soon arrive on DS9.

Nozria felt excited and curious, she hadn’t felt like this for a while and that made her impatient. Impatient to begin this new adventure, to meet her new colleagues and all the other people who lived in the station. She knew this would be a great beginning full of new possibilities and experience. The greatest aspiration of each Trill was a life full of experience. Her life was based on experience and so she was always looking for it. Always. As if, she never had enough.

Observing out of her window, she took a deep look at the Station and she was left stunned.

The station looked like a big spider, she had never seen a Cardassian’s structure before. It was majestic, threatening and sinister, just like Cardassians after all.

As the little ship got closer to that big mechanical spider, a feeling of confusion took possession of her brain as if it was a mystical fear. She never liked spiders. Her mind was navigating through memories she should have not recalled, she didn’t want to remember, then she turned her head in another direction.

Her imagination was vivid, she was tired and so her mind was making the world around her more absurd than what it really was.

The runabout finally landed on DS9 and all the passengers got out, she took her baggage and followed the crowd of people that was dispersing itself all over the station.

Nozria took a breath, she felt better, the big spider had devoured her but she was still alive. She was not going to be digested by it. Her mind was very cruel with her sometimes. So cruel.

***

“Welcome on DS9, Dr. Nozria. Bix,” said the Captain, showing one of his most friendly smiles.

“Greetings, it’s a pleasure.” Dax said, still in a professional tone.

“Oh, thank you very much. The pleasure is mine.” Bix replied, smiling.

They both looked like interesting people, Dax was famous on Trill and so Bix had already heard of her and her symbiont.

“I hope your trip was pleasant.” the Captain beckoned her to follow him, then all three of them walked down the corridor, “We’re glad to have you here with us, I heard you’re making research for Bajor.” Benjamin started speaking, “I have already read the report about your work, but I want to know more from you.”

“Yes, I read that there has been an epidemic lately.” Dax added, wading in front of her with her hands behind her back and her torso stiff.

“Exactly, it’s a very complicated case. I’ve already studied that virus in the past, that’s why they called me. It’s a virus that usually affects crops, in fact many of their fields have been infected, they’re unused now.” Bix continued to explain, “This is a very peculiar case because that virus should not be here, it is an alien species, should not be in this corner of the galaxy. This is not its natural environment but it found a fertile ground for its progeny, it became stronger and so it has started destroying the other weaker species. I suppose it was brought here somehow.” Even if Nozria still didn’t know how and who had brought this virus on Bajor but she was here to find it out.

“You seem to have a lot of experience, I’m sure you will help them to find a cure.” Sisko stopped, smiling, “Unfortunately, my work also calls. Have a good day and permanence on DS9.” Sisko said, nodding.

“Oh, I see. It was a pleasure. Thank you, Captain.” Nozria smiled politely.

“Can you take her to her quarters, old man?” Sisko asked to Dax.

Dax nodded in reply, “Sure, I’ll see you later, Ben.” Dax greeted her old friend and motioned Nozria to follow her.

***

The two Trills walked toward Bix’s quarters.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine here. The station is an interesting place, full of different species, there are many things to see and discover. It’s always a surprise.” Said Dax, showing a friendly smile.

"Oh, I see. I am sure it will be a stimulating experience. I have never visited this corner of the galaxy, so I certainly won’t be bored.” Nozria answered, hinting a smile.

“Oh, where did you work before, if I can ask?” Dax asked, curious.

“I was the medical officer of the Andromeda starship.” she answered, it was a short but concise reply.

That was a great job but it was part of the past, she was here now and therefore had no reason to think about the life she had left behind.

“Ah, interesting. Our official doctor will be very glad to meet you. Julian is a friendly person, he is one of the best doctors in the quadrants, but also a lovely person.” said Dax.

“Ah, I heard about him, I read many dossiers of his research.” Bix replied.

“He will have to be careful, you look very smart. He risks losing his job.” Dax said in her sarcastic tone that almost seemed serious.

“Ah, I have no intention but I never back down when there is a challenge. I am a little competitive, I admit.”, Bix giggled a little.

“It’s a good quality.” said Dax, “Oh, we’ve arrived to your quarters.”

Dax stood in front of Bix’s quarters, she did her guest’s job, and so Sisko should have been proud of her.

“Oh, good. Thank you.” Bix said.

"Enjoy your stay, have a good day. If you have hungry, I’d suggest you to go to Quakr’s. It’s a great place, the food tastes good and you can find interesting company there.” Dax said, giving some suggestion since the other woman didn’t know the station very well, it was a proper advice to give.

“Oh, I will take a look, thanks. Goodbye, Dax.” Nozria greeted Dax and entered in her quarters.

***

Her first day of work would be tomorrow. Nozria had the whole day off, so she was free to relax, take a shower and wander around the station in search of adventure. Looking for something to do because she had no desire to be alone. She didn’t even want to get bored. It would have been unbearable. Sometimes, thinking too much was unbearable…

Nozria dropped her bag on the floor, careless, and then this room was almost empty.

There were decorations, a couple of plants and furniture. Everything was minimal, she would have thought later to furnish it.

She caressed her hair, ruffling and brushing it with her fingers. Even her hairdo was ruined, her hair, before picked in a bun, was now messy, so she moved her head so she could let her hair down.

A few strands of hair fell in front of her dark blue eyes, tickling her nose and she almost sneezed. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, and knocked her hair off her large forehead. Her hair was brown, almost reddish, wavy and long. They were very feminine.

However, by now, she was used to this femininity, three years had passed since her union with Bix and therefore she didn’t see herself as strange as a girl. Three years were few compared to the hundred or even thirty hundred years when she had been a man. When Bix had been a man and had been hosted by male Trills.

Bix, the symbiont, believed that long hair was very beautiful, most of Bix’s women lovers had long hair. Maybe it was Bix’s way to remember them so Nozria kept her hair long.

Nozria headed to the bathroom, undressing and throwing her uniform on the sofa careless, it was already dirty and so she didn’t care about it. Then she had to change it anyway because that uniform was wrong, she still wore her old uniform, the ship’s uniform and so she had to take another one.

Nozria certainly didn’t have the delicacy of a girl, her manner was very spontaneous, someone would say masculine and rough. They were attitudes she had inherited from Bix’s old guests and could not change them. She couldn’t change herself. She liked to be like this.

She took a look out of her big quarters’ window and contemplated the endless and mysterious space.

This was a real beginning, a new chance, her chance.

Nobody would chase after her. Not this time.

Even in an endless universe like this, there were no places to hide. Nowhere to escape. Nobody to trust. Sometimes, people could not even trust themselves, not even their best friends and so everyone was alone. Lost in deep space. Lost in existence.

Bix lived too long to feel lost, but still didn’t learn anything of the world. Despite her experience should have made her wiser. Years only gave her more questions, doubts, anxiety.

Growing up didn’t mean becoming wiser, it only meant you had to accept that you would have never been wise enough for this life.


	2. What’s hidden inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome again to my story.
> 
> I hope you can enjoy this chapter, too.
> 
> Here Nozria decided to explore the station and she will find her first friend. Who’s this person? You’ll find it out only by reading!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos if you appreciate my fanfic.

##  ** _What's hidden inside~_ **

❝ _Man is not what he thinks he is, he is what he hides_.❞

― André Malraux

NOZRIA BIX’S POV

Nozria was absorbed in admiring the cosmic space out of her quarters’ window.

The wormhole opened in an explosion of light. It sucked whatever was inside it; it was a wonderful scene, something magical. She knew there was no magic behind this phenomenon, but sometimes she liked to be a child again and get lost in irrational and crazy thoughts. Life was not just work and responsibility but also fun and dreams.

One of Bix’s ex guests was an artist, his name was Yiagon Bix, someone would define him as a tormented and romantic soul, he didn’t live a long life but it was full of passion and so it was worthy.

Perhaps Yiagon would have painted this splendid stellar landscape. Nozria had no talent for painting like Yiagon, but she could still enjoy the beauty of life. Because everything possessed its own beauty. Beauty was everywhere and wherever her dreamy gaze rested, she was able to see it.

The young Trill had admired the deep space enough, and it was time to go out.

Nozria Bix had to prepare herself so she decided to take a sonic shower and then dress and go to explore this new place.

Even her clothing was very masculine; she decided to wear a white blouse and a pair of tight black pants. She didn’t want to wear her uniform, it was her day off and so there was no reason to wear that uniform and it was not even the good one so she should have got rid of it and buy a new one.

A few times in her life, she had worn an elegant dress or a skirt, although they were comfortable and fresh but it was not her style. Even if all Bix’s male hosts had a different and original way to dress, they all had their own personality and she would have never defined them as a mere stereotype.

Maybe she could visit Quark’s bar, it seemed an interesting place, as Jadzia told her. Yes, this would be her next destination.

***

The corridors were empty and there were not many Starfleet officers around.

Bix could have wandered blindly until she would find the right way. She hadn’t even read the map of the station before coming here, but it wouldn’t have been hard to learn.

Later, she saw a group of friends dressed like if they were going to a party, so she assumed they were heading for Quark’s bar. Her intuition was right because the group of friends took her to the bar.

It was a chaotic, crowded and variegated place. There was every kind of alien. Surely, she would not have fallen asleep in a place like this, it was so loud, she was not even able to listen to her own thoughts.

Nozria looked around, observing the faces of the people she didn’t know, every face was new to her, she felt good among all this diversity.

She started looking for a free place but it seemed impossible because they were all busy. The Ferengi waiters ran from one table to another, she had been almost overwhelmed by one of them, “Sorry.” she said, “Be careful, we’re working.” one of them screamed at her, without even looking at her face. She could only imagine their stress and did not envy them at all.

The Trill was perplexed for a moment, lost in her confused thoughts because she didn’t know where to go and maybe she should have come back at another time, perhaps in a less chaotic time than this. It was still lunchtime and she shouldn’t be surprised if the bar was completely full.

“Hey, are you okay?” an unfamiliar but friendly voice said, she turned to the voice and saw a smiling man.

He was seated there all alone, he had a cheerful expression on his face, black hair and eyes, he was a human and wore a uniform so, she supposed, he was an officer and worked here. Maybe he was one of her new colleagues.

Nozria smiled back to him, “I’m fine, thanks. I’ve been stunned…” she rolled her eyes, sighing.

“Yes, it’s a chaos. Would you like to seat with me?” he asked, politely.

“Ok, thank you. I was losing my hope.” She said, giggling.

“There’s always hope. Just take a seat.” He pointed to the seat in front of him, waving his hand with a delicate gesture. Then she followed his advice and took a seat.

His hand, which was waving before, moved on her direction, “I’m Julian Bashir, nice to meet you.” he introduced himself and, as human tradition said, she had to shake his hand.

“Oh, it’s just a…” he said, unsure, and was about to retire his hand but then she took it and shook it, “My pleasure, I’m Nozria.” She answered, smiling.

Her hand was cold, Trills’ hands were always cold and his gaze, the moment she touched his hand, wide opened. A curious smile appeared on his face. It seemed, Julian had discovered something incredible, his eyes focused on her figure, on her skin, maybe he had seen something in her and the chaos in the bar was a distraction. Every picture appeared confused and every face blurry like a dream.

“Everything’s right?” she asked, noticing how he was lost in his thoughts.

“Oh, sorry… I just didn’t… Didn’t notice your spots…” he said, Nozria was able to perceive a sentiment of embarrassment in his voice. As if he felt ashamed, but he was still able to show a sweet smile.

“Well, okay… It’s hard not to notice them but okay.“ she giggled.

"We don’t often see Trills here. Well, one of our officers is a Trill, she’s the only one.” he said, and his cheerful tone came back.

“Really? That’s a shame, it’s a nice place.” she answered, looking around.

“Yes, maybe it’s better when it’s less crowded.” he said, chuckling.

“I suppose you’re right…” she smiled, nodding.

Nozria herself decided to introduce herself only as Nozria because it was the simplest thing to do.

Sometimes, people were very intrusive and asked inappropriate questions about Trills. Not everyone was able to understand and she had neither the patience nor the energy to discuss about her culture.

“Nozria is a nice name…” he said, “Well, do you want to order?”

Julian didn’t ask anything or maybe he was holding himself, but she was glad, he didn’t insist.

“Oh, thank you. Yes, I think I only order a drink. I ate a lot in the runabout. I mean, I spent all my time eating because it was a bore…”

“Really? So have you arrived today? Welcome! What have you brought to DS9?” Julian asked curiously.

Nozria had the feeling that she could not keep many secrets because Julian seemed a curious man, but she could understand, his curiosity was pure and innocent.

“Curiosity, I guess.” she replied, a sly smile appeared on her black tinted lips.

Maybe it wasn’t the answer Julian wanted to hear but it was partly the truth. The truth could not be told completely. Occasionally, there was the need to disseminate pieces of the truth, or hide it or simply disguise it. However, she didn’t define herself as a liar, but only as a secretive person.

Bix called herself a mysterious girl, and telling all about herself wouldn’t be fun. Every guest of Bix had this characteristic. Each of them had a mysterious aura. She liked this side of herself.

She decided not to explicate even her true mission, because she was not on duty. Why should she introduce such a boring subject into the conversation?

“Do you guests want to order?” a voice came from behind her shoulder. The voice belonged to a Ferengi, one of the waiters; he was holding a tablet and a pen and on his face shone a dazzling smile, more a smile of courtesy than sincerity. Nozria could read a sentiment of weariness in his eyes.

“Oh, sure, I’ll get some Rumulan wine, thanks.” she answered.

“Only wine?” Julian asked, surprised.

“Yes, I’m not very hungry. I’ve already eaten during the journey, mostly to pass the time, so…” she explained, chuckling.

“Oh, I see, then I’ll get a Redbeer, thanks a lot.” even Julian made his order. The Ferenghi took notes and then walked away, heading for another table.

“How’s to live in the station? Exciting?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Oh, very exciting. I would say interesting, thrilling. Every day is an adventure.” replied Julian, in a cheerful tone, “Sometimes even dangerous, stressful and unexpected.” he sighed.

“How many adjectives. At least it’s not boring.” she said, narrowing her eyes and bringing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Definitely not. It’s not boring.” he said, shaking his head and chuckling.

“Boredom is one of the feelings I can’t stand the most. I hate getting bored.” she said, then looked around and certainly none of the guests here looked bored.

“Sometimes I’d need a little rest, don’t think of anything, you know? Enjoy a little silence, a moment of peace.” he sighed, talking as if an era had passed since the last time when he had taken a nap.

“Do you work a lot?” she asked.

“Enough. I’m the medical officer of DS9.” he said, and then gave a nervous laugh as if he had confessed something strange.

“I can imagine, it’s a stressful life. Being a doctor is stressful.”

She could understand that feeling very well, in the last period even her work was tiring and a little unsatisfactory.

“Yes, and it happens when you least expect it. An adventure could happen even now.” Julian told her, there was a light of enthusiasm in his eyes.

“Wow, I’d love to live one.” She shared his same enthusiasm.

Before Bashir could answer, the Ferenghi came back with their orders.

“The Romulan drink for the sweet young lady and the redbeer for our Doctor.” the Ferenghi laid the beverages on the table, his movements were agile and calculated and then, as fast as he arrived, he was gone.

“Wow, Romulan wine. Your stomach must be made of titanium.” the Doctor commented, opening his eyes wide and observing the blue Romulan drink.

“Yes, I need to wake up and it will cheer me up. It’s an electric shock. Yes, a blue electric shock.” She giggled, observing the blue drink.

"Surely that stuff will keep you awake.” Julian nodded.

At those words, she took the first sip of Romulan wine, it was fresh, she felt a pinch in her throat, as if her trachea were crossed by incandescent lava. It was a strange feeling. Then she gave a great breathe of relief.

“Yes, I’m definitely awake. Born again.” she giggled and set her glass on the table.

“You are a particular type.” he also took a sip of his beer, “But I think it’s a Trill thing. They are all very special.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” she raised her glass as if toast, “Cheers to the adventure.”

“Oh, of course, to the adventure.” and then they toasted, making their cups kiss.

“Haven’t you seen the station yet?” He asked.

“Um … No, not yet.” she shrugged

“Let me be your guide, I know every place and I have access everywhere.” Julian said in an almost excited tone, proud of his role, because he, being a doctor, could go where the mere staff could not.

“Oh, interesting. Then be my guide.” Bix answered, grinning.

“With pleasure.” then he drank all his beer in one gulp.

She followed his example and drank all her wine even though it wasn’t a good idea, her throat boiled but she found all her energy again. The idea of experiencing an unexpected adventure gave her the energy she needed.

“Let’s hope we don’t get in trouble.” She giggled like a little girl who was going to prank her parents.

“Ah, no, we’ll be discreet, they’ll never find it out.” He said, giggling, too.

***

Julian and Nozria left the bar and walked across the corridors inside the station.

The buzz, the voices and the sounds of the restaurant became distant echoes. Echoes that went away until they disappeared completely.

The corridors were quiet, incomparable to the noise of the bar, to the heat that it emanated because the corridors were cold, lonely and empty. Maybe she needed it. A little of silence.

“Well, now I can listen to my own thoughts.” she giggled, “I desired some quiet.” then she sighed deeply, stretching a little, raising her arms and clenching her fists.

“Yes, I agree. Now we’ll go to an interesting place.” Julian answered, walking briskly. His sprightly and acute expression recalled a curious child who wanted to show his friends the greatest discovery in the world.

“What place?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, a warehouse, there you can find very special things.” Julian chuckled, unable to keep a secret. However, she didn’t know which warehouse it was.

“Wow, I feel honoured, I’m about to find the most mysterious station’s secrets out.” she spoke in a playful tone.

“It can be, now we have to take the elevator.”

Julian and Nozria turned the corner and found themselves facing the turbo lift.

Julian pushed a button, writing his code and the elevator doors opened.

“After you, my lady.” he said in a chivalrous tone.

“Oh thanks.” Bix answered, looking around. It was not the first time she had entered in a turbo elevator but this was slightly different, very Cardassian. Very foreign. New.

“We go down.” Julian said and wrote another code on the panel, he didn’t use the voice command, perhaps to prevent her from returning here alone.

The elevator moved down, even if it didn’t seem to move, so you couldn’t be sure if they really worked. In this case, it was working properly.

Nozria felt like Alice in Wonderland, a terrestrial story she had read long ago, since she had just fallen into the hole and she was about to discover a new world. Was Julian the white rabbit? He didn’t seem to hurry, he smiled and whistled calmly and cheerfully.

“You know, sometimes you can find interesting things there, of all kinds. Scattered objects that someone has hidden or that have been forgotten and never recovered. Quark keeps his supplies here but also other items, stuff that he exchanges… Well, it’s better not talk about it.” Julian nodded, then paused for a while, looking at the wall in front of him.

“Ah, I see. I’m curious anyway!” she replied, being the kind of person who appreciated the mystery, she would have been glad to find it out by herself.

After a few minutes, the elevator opened and then Julian picked up his tricorder, which was tied to his belt. He kept a mortified expression on his face, he looked at Nozria with concern so the woman’s face became shady, and she wondered if something was wrong.

“I have to ask you a complicated question, but it is necessary…” he began to speak, looking at his tricorder, “Well, I have to ask you if you have a symbiont…” he confessed, half smiling.

It was obvious that he didn’t want to embarrass her, but she realized that he was a sensitive person and not even a nosy one like so many other people she had met in her past.

“Why?” asked Nozria.

“Well, sometimes you can find radioactive materials down here, which could be harmful to the symbiont and therefore, for your safety, I must be aware of it.” he explained in a very professional tone he had never used before.

“Of course, I understand. My full name is Nozria Bix and yes, I’ve got a symbiont.” she smiled, a little embarrassed.

Julian looked relaxed, and then proceeded to check his tricorder but his carefree expression changed in an instant.

“It seems we’re not alone…”

“Something’s wrong?” then she took a look to the tricorder, it was flashing and had just detected something. It showed new data. She was able to read it, it said that there was some kind of life form inside the warehouse but it didn’t explain what it was. It seemed, it was an unknown species.

“Maybe we’re going to have the adventure you have strongly craved.” Said Julian, his comment should have been sarcastic but it sounded very worried.

Julian was right, they were going to have an adventure but could not be sure if it would be pleasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for having read this chapter.
> 
> I decided to conclude this one with a plot twist just to make you all curious, I hope I did it right.
> 
> I really like Julian, he's a sweetheart, an apple pie. 
> 
> I still have to think about the romance part and I have no idea about it, I don't know if you people would be interested in it. Let me know! I'm still struggling with the main plot, my mind is a chaos!


	3. The Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the third chapter, wow!
> 
> I hope it can make you a little curious about the rest of the story.
> 
> In this chapter you can find a little easter-egg (actually, it's quite obvious).
> 
> I'm a movies maniac and this easter-egg regards movies and I'm the kind of freak who exalts on these things. 
> 
> I accept opinions, advice and comments. Make my day!

##  ** _The Thing _****_~_**

##  ** **

❝ _There is no greater mystery to me than that of light traveling through darkness. _❞

\- Alexander Volkov.

NOZRIA BIX’S POV

_“Maybe we’re going to have the adventure you have strongly craved.”_

Julian’s words were prophetic because he and Nozria were experiencing an adventure right now.

Nobody would have expected it, Bix didn’t know whether to be scared or excited about it. Everything happened unexpectedly, it was a surprise. They would soon understand if it would have been a nice or bad surprise.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed; something was wrong with this place. They were still in the turbo elevator, the doors were wide open, Julian was reading the data on his tricorder and Nozria was looking around, she stepped forward to investigate. She felt herself grabbed by the wrist, “Don’t go, it can be dangerous.” Julian’s voice brought her back to reality; Julian didn’t mask the concern in his voice, so she took a step back.

“There’s something in this room… In the air… Don’t you think?” she asked, although she didn’t know what it could be until the tricorder processed new data.

“The tricorder records an unknown life form even if it is not a real life… I don’t know how to define it, it seems more like a material.” he answered, without taking his eyes off the tricorder.

“Maybe it’s hiding.” she asked herself, confused.

“Probably… Maybe it’s…” the doctor didn’t have time to talk because he stopped immediately. Through the air echoed the sound of a thud, it was light, as if something was moving or walking through the room.

“Have you heard that?” she asked him.

“Yes, now we have the confirmation that we are not alone…” he nodded, he was looking in front of him, where the sound came from.

Even the atmosphere became heavier and uncomfortable.

“Don’t you smell a strange odour?” Nozria pointed out to the Doctor that the air was suddenly changed.

“Yes, a minute ago there wasn’t this stink…” he checked his tricorder again but the data was confused, “What could it be?” he looked again at the tricorder but it always showed the same data. Nothing new. It was a real mystery.

“Is it possible that it is a toxic material?” she guessed, looked at him with a confused expression.

“Um… Anything is possible, I’m more confused than you. I’m going to take a look, stay here!” Julian smiled shyly, and then he stepped out of the elevator towards the noise he listened earlier.

This warehouse was filled with metal boxes, barrels, containers and crates of all sizes and materials. It looked like an old place, which was not used often or perhaps here people put away what they didn’t need as if it were a sort of garbage dump.

“Oh, God…” Julian exclaimed and Nozria worried so she ran to him and she didn’t care if it was dangerous, Julian didn’t know, but she graduated in the Starfleet Academy like him and therefore she knew how to move in these situations. Maybe he should have found it out that she was not a normal guest and even thought that she was not what she seemed, but this was not the right time for games.

“What did you find?” she asked and then looked in the same direction where Julian’s eyes were focused.

He was looking at a barrel; his face painted itself of disgust because the smell had become even more sickening. Disgusting. And that smell came from that barrel. From what was inside it.

Subsequently, in addition to the foul stench, they heard a sound. It was a slimy sound, like something dripping, a slime or a sticky substance.

“Our alien is in there.” he said without taking his eyes off the barrel and not even she could stop looking at it, as if they were both hypnotized.

“Something is coming out of there…” she frowned and looked at the gelatinous slime coming out, it moved the lid of the barrel that fell to the ground. A black, smelly, sticky slime came out and grew very fast. It became bigger.

“I don’t think it’s very safe to stay here.” she suggested.

“Yes, indeed. I must call the Captain. This area must be evacuated. Better not stay long.” Julian took a step back, calmly as if he was afraid to be suddenly attacked by that creature, he still observed it from afar, “Let’s move, come back to the elevator.” He ordered to Nozria and she followed his instructions and walked toward the elevator.

“I agree… Perhaps they could imprison the blob in a force field so it won’t run away; it can’t cause harm if it’s imprisoned.” Nozria proposed.

She felt like in a mission, she had lived several of these situations where she worked on the Andromeda, this was not a game and even a person like her was able to be serious when the problems requited it.

“Yes, I contact the chief immediately.” Julian activated his communicator and spoke, “Julian to O’Brian, there is a little problem in warehouse 23… A problem that’s becoming bigger as we talk. Well, we have a guest and it doesn’t look friendly. Can you see it with sensors?“ he asked to the chief O’Brien.

"Yes, what is it?” the chief answered, professionally and quickly as usual.

“I don’t know, you should contain it with a force field until the security guards come.” Julian ordered him.

“Got it, now I contact Odo and the others...” O’Brien closed the call.

“I’d never imagine we would find ourselves in an old John Carpenter movie. Was that thing in the warehouse ‘The Thing’?” she asked, to play down, it was a bad situation but now they were safe. They hadn’t been eaten or disintegrated by that blob thing.

“That’s a human movie of the nineties.” he seemed struck by her affirmation, Julian even started to smile again like he was used to do.

“Yes, it’s interesting. An old friend of mine was a movie fanatic and forced me to watch many movies with him. You can’t say that what just happened to us couldn’t be the plot of a movie.” Nozria commented, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Yes, but it’s just normal routine here. It wasn’t bad, we did it right.” He said, chuckling.

“We are a good team.” She nodded, smiling and winking.

“Yes, we have been lucky.” then Julian’s gaze turned serious all of a sudden, “The security men should arrive soon and I have to explain everything to the constable, so it would be better if they didn’t find you here.” he explained as they both came into the elevator. Julian pushed the usual code that activated the elevator. This time it was rising and they were returning to the corridor they had walked before and lead to Quark’s bar.

“Oh, I see. I hope you won’t get in trouble.” she told him, a little worried.

“No, don’t worry. We discovered the monster before it could cause harm so there’s no reason to get mad. Everything will be fine.” Julian explained in his affable tone, there was no concern in his voice so even Nozria could be calm.

Clearly, Julian had already lived several of these situations and maybe he had already taken people to mysterious places of the station just to impress them and show his survival skills. Of course, nobody would have ever predicted a monster would have attacked them.

“Well, if you say so… Anyway I’m sorry I didn’t tell you … I mean, talked about my symbiont before, it was embarrassing.” She giggled, nervously, scratching the back of her head.

“No, you don’t need to apologise… It’s your business, but I was impressed. I would like to ask you a thousand questions but this is not the right place or time. I’ve kept everything inside till now; don’t know how to express myself.” He smiled, he looked mortified but understanding, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Then we could meet one of these days, so you will tell me how you guys have resolved the blob thing problem.” She suggested and a radius smile appeared on Julian’s face.

"Oh, sure. It would be great.”

The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

“See you soon. Bye, Julian.” he greeted him.

“Goodbye, Nozria.” He said, showing a sweet smile.

It was time to say goodbye but it was not that bad and maybe she finally found a friend. At least, someone who seemed to understand and not judge her for who she was.

***

After the unexpected adventure with the doctor, the young Trill decided to return to her quarters and relax.

Several hours had elapsed without her even realizing it. The clock showed around six in the afternoon. Every time you had fun or lived an incredible adventure, the hours flew away like leaves carried by the spring wind.

Nozria returned to her own quarters, deciding to spend the last hours of the evening there. She took a shower, ordered a meal and then read some Bejorian scientific essays about her work.

The next day she should have woken up early, Bajor was waiting for her. She couldn’t be late for her first day but she wasn’t worried about that. She knew, everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess, you've understand what kind of Easter Egg it is. Even the title says it!
> 
> I like that movie a lot, The Thing is a sci-fi classic, and so I took inspiration from it for this chapter.
> 
> This chapter and even the previous one (we can say) are like fillers, I mean, I wanted you to know better my OC and then I wanted to write a little adventure, it often happenes in Star Trek, they live several of adventures every day and so I find this situation possible.
> 
> I have a specific plot in my mind, at least, the main plot, and so there will be many chapters, I just hope I won't become numb at a certain point. I'm often very numb and apathetic. That's my issue. Support me with some kind of love, please. Make my numb day better!


	4. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, friends (even if not a lot of people are reading it but I’m still polite, lol).
> 
> From here, you may understand that Nozria Bix is a little ambiguous character; I just wanted to create a neutral type of personality for her. I don’t like when characters are only positive or negative, black and white. I like them to be grey, with virtues and flaws, like every person of this world. I really try to do my best. 
> 
> This chapter and even the following ones will take place in the same day but there will be different POVs of different characters so you will be able to understand every one of them, their thoughts and feeling. I actually like this writing style, because it’s more accurate and deeper.
> 
> Let me know your opinions, don't be shy!

##  **_Misunderstanding ~_ **

JULIAN BASHIR’S POV

A new and exciting day awaited the crew of DS9.

However, not all crewmembers were ready and active to begin their work. Neither to wake up. Some of them still lazed in the warm blankets of their beds. One of these was dear Doctor Bashir, his alarm had not sounded this morning - or perhaps he was so lost in his realm of dreams to hear it-.

Only a fool would have woken up from such a lovely dream. Julian was on Risa, surrounded by lovely girls who would make his every wish come true. A dream of sweetness, he smiled in his sleep like a child. With the gesture of a hand, he pulled the blanket aside, turned back and put his hands around the pillow, embracing it, even if in his dreams, he was embracing one of Risa’s girls.

He continued to dream, among the arms of those beautiful women who had come from every corner of the galaxy just to meet him, to know his heroic gestures, to listen to the great stories he had to tell. The amazing adventures of Julian Bashir, the smartest man in the galaxy. The man who would have stolen their hearts. No, stealing was not the correct term because these pretty girls would have given their hearts to him of their own free will. Bashir did not steal, he was not a thief, but he appreciated the gifts that the young girls would have given him with pleasure. A lot of pleasure.

Badly, he should have waken up early, go to work and start his morning shift very soon. He had to do several surgical operations and his patients were already waiting for him.

He was a desired man, not just by women but also by anyone who lived here because his abilities went beyond imagination. Indeed, someone would even pretend to be sick in order to be healed by the skilful hands of Dr. Bashir. At least he liked to think this.

The previous day had been tiring for him, he had spent the whole day dealing with that blob creature, and he had to cancel his darts game with Miles.

Yesterday, the doctor returned home exhausted and did not even have time to eat that he had already fallen asleep on the bed.

He hadn’t even instructed the computer to wake him up at seven today, so he still was sleeping like a hibernating bear. The world would have exploded but he would have kept sleeping happily and peacefully like a little baby.

* * *

NOZRIA BIX’S POV

Nozria Bix woke up early that morning.

She wore her usual old uniform, one of these days she would have to visit the local tailor and order a new one suitable for her new life and station standards.

This uniform, no matter how elegant it might have been, reminded her of bad experiences she had on the Andromeda ship, a life she did not regret and which she enjoyed but did not give her a lot of satisfaction.

She looked in the mirror, buttoned her jacket, checking that everything was perfectly tidy. After she brushed her thick hair, she made a side braid that dropped over her right shoulder.

She had an appointment with the Bejorian scientists at 8.00 and her shuttle for Bajor was leaving at 9:30, they had to discuss the research program.

As soon as she was ready, she left her quarters heading towards the promenade. The day before Bix had read and studied a detailed map of the station and memorized the place of their meeting.

***

“I read about your research, Dr. Nozria. Your contribution will be essential for our study. Together we will be able to alleviate this terrible epidemic that has attacked our dear Bajor.” said one of the Bajoran scientists named Kasel. He kept his hands behind his back, his torso straight, his dark and attentive eyes looking at a random spot in front of him.

“Yes, I am honoured to have been chosen and I’ll do my best for the cause.” she answered, speaking in a professional tone.

“The Prophets brought you here to us, our Prophets never make mistakes and so we are pleased to welcome you and work together for the community of Bajor.” said the other Bajoran, an academic named Elia, he spoke in a worried but solemn tone.

Nozria didn’t know much about Bajor’s religion yet she knew how much they were devoted to these deities called Prophets.

"It’s a very difficult situation. After the release of Bajor from the Cardassian occupation, we hoped to finally find peace but it seems that our poor planet is far from finding serenity.” the scientist Kasel began to speak, “The Prophets frequently place obstacles in our way but they also provide us with the adequate tools to overcome these obstacles.”

“So I would be the instrument sent by the prophets...?” Bix answered, raising her eyebrow, her gaze was puzzled but she didn’t feel like judging their belief.

“We can say it is no coincidence that you are here. Unfortunately, the will of the Prophets is too complicated even for us to explain. We trust in your abilities.” explained his colleague, Elia, speaking in a fraternal tone and looking Nozria in the eye.

She was able to read the faith in his blue eyes. How he believed in the destiny the Prophets had chosen for him.

Despite their misfortunes, the Bajorans continued to fight, they always found the strength to rise again even when life made fun of them, when everything seemed lost. Their faith was strong, profound and sincere. This made them winners even after a tough defeat. Nozria respected them, she knew, she would learn a lot from the people of Bajor.

“We need to go to the sickbay right now. We have to take some samples.” said Kasel, “It won’t take long.”

“Oh, sure, but you’ll have to guide me, I’m still not able to orient myself.” She told them.

“No problem, follow us.” answered Elias.

Subsequently, the two Bajorans and Nozria made their way to the infirmary.

Bix wondered if she would meet Doctor Bashir, and what he would have told her when he would have seen her wearing this uniform. It would have been fun. Julian did not seem to be so susceptible, or, at least, she hoped he was not going to be mad at her. Maybe she should have told him.

***

The infirmary was full of nervous and confused patients.

The Doctor had not yet come, the poor nurse tried to calm the patients by saying that Bashir would arrive soon.

Nozria wondered what had happened to him, she was worrying and she hoped that anything terrible happened to him yesterday. She didn’t know what had happened after their separation, she had come back to her quarters and Julian had to work with his other colleagues to get rid of that blob.

Maybe Nozria as doctor should have done something and help these patients, at least calm them down, even if this wasn’t her sickbay and she didn’t want to obstacle Bashir’s work but the situation was tense and here people were too nervous to understand.

“Ok, I’m sure Dr. Bashir is coming, I’m a new doctor in the station and I can take his place until he comes back.”

She still wore the medical uniform of the federation, even though she worked purely on Bajor, it wasn’t a real lie. She was a real doctor and so she could take care of these people since there was no other medical staff nearby.

“So, what is the problem?” she asked a man who had a sprained wrist. She assured him that it was nothing serious and would soon heal.

Nozria suddenly felt catapulted to a few months ago when she still worked as a medical officer on the Andromeda ship.

The infirmary was a bit different but the tools were the same, she felt at home, for a moment she even forgot she was on DS9 as much as she was busy with work until a familiar voice brought her back to reality.

“Nozria, what are you doing here?” Julian said in a tone of voice that contained a thousand different emotions including surprise, confusion, joy, perplexity.

Nozria must have been the least suspected person to be found in the infirmary. To cure his patients.

“Oh, Julian… Hello… I can explain, I guess…” she looked around holding the tricorder in her hand, then placed it on the table, she felt completely embarrassed and mortified.

The truth always came to the surface, unfortunately, Bix had the bad habit to keep everything as a secret and never tell the truth from the beginning.

“Ok, we need to talk.” Julian snapped, he didn’t look angry but amazed.

He went to the other room of the infirmary and Nozria followed him.

“I know… I wanted to tell you … I’m very sorry.” She said, nervous and guilty.

"Well, you should have told me that you had a symbiont and that you worked for the Starfleet. And that you were a doctor.” Julian spoke, gesturing nervously, then touched his head, “Ah, I’m an idiot. It was so obvious. How couldn’t I have understood it before?” then he lost himself in a hysterical laugh as if he had listened to a joke.

“So aren’t you angry?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“A little, I’m perplexed… I should have expected something like this; a Trill with a symbiont usually does extraordinary things. Yesterday you weren’t afraid even for a moment during that dangerous situation. That was an obvious alarm bell.” Julian said, as if he were blaming himself for being so naive.

“But you’ve never asked me…” she crossed her arms over her chest, grinning.

“Ok, but I’m still upset.” Julian laughed nervously.

“Then I have to find a way to make amends, how about a dinner? My treat, it’s the least I can do.” she proposed, even though she still felt guilty.

“Dinners are my specialty.” Julian found his lost smile again and his eyes shone the moment he heard the word ‘dinner’.

“Then, if you can, I’ll see you in approximately 8:30 P.M.” She proposed and she was glad he was not mad at her.

Recently, her speciality was to make people upset and then he didn’t deserve this treatment. 

“Perfect.” He answered, nodding and still smiling like a child.

“Eh, Dr. Bix, I wouldn’t want to disturb you but we should go, the shuttle will leave in half an hour.” said the Bajoran scientist.

“Oh, sure, I’m coming.” She answered, she almost forgot she had job to do.

“Where are you going?” Julian asked.

“To Bajor, I have to work there. I’ll explain everything to you at dinner, see you.”

Nozria continued to feel guilty about Julian.

"Okay, bye!" Julian answered, smiling like a child.

She didn’t like looking like an obvious girl. Trills by nature were secretive people, especially her, sometimes it was better not to talk too much about themselves.

However, Julian was a very sweet and understanding person so she was very sorry to see him so upset. His reaction had been more positive than expected, she had been lucky.

Today would have been a hard day for young Trill because it was her first day and she had to make a good impression on the Bajoran scientists.

She was sure she would learn a lot from this experience because she was a Trill and so she treasured every experience that life gave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for having read!
> 
> I have to admit, I feel pity for Julian as well, poor little baby. I didn’t mean to break his heart in this chapter, but I thought, it was an interesting scene to write.
> 
> I said, I didn’t want my OC to be a “totally good guy”, but you’ll see, I think the situation will get more interesting in the next chapter. I’ve written 11 chapters by now, I didn’t imagine I could do it. 
> 
> I’m actually writing mostly for myself, it’s good for my soul, it makes me feel better. I hope you can also have fun, feel something positive, while you’re reading it.


	5. Secrets are unspoken lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really putting all my heart in this fanfiction.
> 
> In this chapter, Julian will have lunch with Garak and tell him about his new Trill friend but Garak won't seem so enthusiastic about it, he doesn't trust Bix, he suspects she's hiding something. 
> 
> After all, Garak is the lying master and he is able to understand when something is wrong. And he's sure, something is wrong with her. 
> 
> I hope you'll find this chapter interesting.

##  ** _Secrets are unspoken lies ~_ **

JULIAN BASHIR’S POV

The sickbay was still full of patients, and there was a lot of work for the poor Doctor Bashir.

The thought that Nozria didn’t say to him that she was a crewmember from the start still tormented him. Actually, he wasn’t angry yet perplexed.

Eventually, Julian would find out that she was a doctor; Nozria Bix had just decided not to tell him at that moment. He discovered it by mistake, he was sure she would tell him personally it in another occasion, she would come to his office, speaking with her confident way, and greet him as a colleague and say that it was all a joke.

He supposed, it was just her nature, it was certainly not the first time he was dealing with mysterious people, and he knew that Trills were naturally peculiar beings. After all, even Jadzia, despite he knew her for years, still amazed him like the first time.

Someone would say that Julian had a weakness for Trills, maybe it was his personal fascination.

Julian decided not to blame Bix because she didn’t really lie to him, in fact, she even helped him with the blob yesterday and this morning with his patients and invited him to dinner. Better than that could not be.

_I am really a magnet for mysterious people_, he thought to himself. Since Nozria was not the only one who possessed an aura of mystery. One of his friends behaved in the same way, if not worse, since Garak was inclined to hide every aspect of his private life, nobody knew what was hidden under the surface of his icy Cardassian armour.

Garak was not a simple person, although he defined himself as simple and plain, they were not adjectives that suited him. He was anything but simple and plain but he was very discreet, enigmatic, and talkative. A secret’s keeper.

Today Julian had his usual weekly date with his Cardassian friend, maybe he could have asked for his opinion on Nozria, only Garak could understand the soul of another mysterious person. This thought amused him.

“Doctor, is my wound so serious?”

The doctor’s mind returned to reality, even his patient noticed that Bashir was distracted; evidently, he was not taken by his job today.

“Oh, nothing serious, a small fracture, you’ll be fine in a couple of days. Take a day off.” Julian replied, smiling and speaking in his usual friendly tone.

Julian was always so affable and tender with his patients, he loved his work, and he asked himself what kind of Doctor Nozria was.

He also wondered what kind of job she was doing, he was very curious, he had seen a group of Bejoran scientists accompanying her, they were about to leave for Bajor so she could work there, he guessed.

This evening he would have all the information he wanted to have from her, so there was no hurry.

Nobody could keep their secrets hidden for themselves forever. Because these secrets at some point returned to the surface of reality, nobody was able to run away from their secrets, he knew it well. He was certainly not the right person to blame her for keeping her secrets. After all, he also kept his own secrets for himself, they were no longer so secretive, but he had hidden his secret for so long.

Another patient came in and the Doctor greeted him with a radiant smile.

Now he just had to take care of them, no one else, it wasn’t the right time to think about secrets and strange things. Now it was time to work. Only work.

His job, besides being his aspiration and duty, was also a source of distraction and allowed him not to think, he didn’t need to concentrate on thoughts that were not pertinent to his duties.

His morning continued good for him, he was truly an expert in the art of distraction.

It was time for lunch, Julian greeted the nurses and walked to Quark’s bar where he used to meet the simple and plain Garak.

Julian couldn’t wait to tell him about his encounter with the young Trill.

***

Julian found his friend already sitting at their usual table, hoping he wasn’t so late or maybe it was just Garak who was early.

“Good morning, dear doctor.” the Cardassian greeted him, showing his usual curious smile.

“Hi, Garak. I hope you haven’t been waiting for so long.” Julian answered and took a seat in front of Garak.

“No, I have arrived a minute ago. I see you radiant. You are surrounded by a joyful aura.” commented Garak, observing the Doctor with his vigilant eyes.

“Nothing can be hidden from you.” Julian said, chuckling.

“You are an open book for me, Doctor.” he said, taking the napkin and settling over his knees.

“Yes, I made an interesting encounter yesterday.” Julian smiled like a child, his dreamy and impatient gaze meant only one thing. It was not hard to understand.

“Did you meet a woman?” indeed, Garak was exactly right. He only needed one look to get to the point. Julian was truly an easy book to read.

Julian hated being so predictable but it wasn’t always a bad thing, it made him more empathetic with people and it was very important for his job.

“Yes, I met a woman.” the doctor answered, still smiling.

“Get into details.” Garak invited Julian to talk more about it, his eyes glowed with a sinister light.

Sometimes, Garak was such a gossip but Julian had introduced this topic and could not deny his Cardassian friend the gossip he craved. 

“You will find the dynamics of our meeting interesting.” said Julian, grinning.

“You are not telling anything yet, Doctor.” Garak made one of his significant expressing, exhorting the Doctor to keep talking.

“She is a Trill.” Julian pronounced the word Trill as if it was a funny word.

“Oh, now I can explain to myself your dreaming glance and big smile. You have a particular fascination for Trill’s women.” Garak smirked, delighted.

“It’s not like that, I don’t have that kind of obsession. It’s a coincidence that she’s a Trill. Any other race wouldn’t have mattered.” Julian cleared his point of view. He truly believed what he said but could not deny Garak was totally wrong. 

“Does she look like Jadzia?” Garak asked, it was obvious: his question was a provocation.

“No, they are completely different, what does Dax fit with it?” Julian asked, confused.” By the way, her name is Nozria Bix.”

“So is she symbiont provided?” Garak seemed impressed by this little detail, he wide his eyes open.

“Yes, even if I didn’t find it out immediately. She seems a very private person but she’s very friendly and colloquial, too.” Julian explained.

After some while, a Ferengi came and placed their orders on the table. Julian guessed, the Cardassian had already ordered for him as well, maybe he knew Julian a little too much. Julian didn’t know if this was a good or a bad thing, knowing what kind of person Garak was.

"And what else did she hide from you?” Garak told with a curious tone, his interest appeared to have increased

“Well, not so much, today Nozria and I will discuss more at dinner.” Julian said, and then he kept eating.

“You don’t waste time.” commented the Cardassian, showing an amused smirk.

“She has invited me. Anyway, I met her yesterday here, I thought she was a normal passenger, which was here just to have fun but it turned out to be much more interesting than that.” Julian told him, grinning.

“She’s a Trill, after all, I’m not surprised that she would have interesting things to tell.” Said Garak and Julian noticed a strange gleam in his eyes, the one he had when the Cardassian started making assumptions. Even Julian learnt to know Garak with time and could recognize his peculiar facial expressions.

"Yes, yesterday we even had an adventure together.” Julian said, and the conversation was getting interesting, he knew.

“An adventure? What do you mean, doctor?” asked Garak.

“We found an alien in the warehouses.” Julian explained.

“Why did you two were there?” Garak asked.

“I was showing her the station. And we found a strange creature, a blob, in one of the barrels. It was getting bigger and bigger, it was smelly and poisonous.” Julian explained with passion as if he was reliving the emotions he experienced yesterday.

“Oh, you got yourself into trouble but it’s nothing special compared to other situations you have lived. These kinds of problems often happen on the station.” Garak said as if it was not a big deal.

“Yes, but that’s not the point. I was surprised that she acted so calmly, self-controlled and rational. Any other person would have been scared but she wasn’t.” Julian said, expressing his perplexity.

“Maybe she’s just a brave woman who loves adventure. She reminds me of you, doctor.” Garak said, smiling smoothly.

“But she’s not just a guest, she’s a Starfleet officer, she’s a doctor, too.” Julian said with a little frustration in his voice.

“Oh, I see. Didn’t she introduce herself as a medical officer?” Asked Garak a little perplexed.

“No, this morning I’ve found her in my office taking care of my patients, I’ve been shocked at first.” Julian sighed.

“Are you afraid she could steal your job?” Garak asked, half closing his eyes.

“No, Nozria was there to help because I arrived late and my patients were nervous. She’s got a job on Bajor, indeed, she was with some Bajoran scientists.” Explain Julian, he did not think even a moment she was here to steal his job, it was an evil thought. He couldn’t never have thought it.

“Then you don’t have to worry about your job.” Garak faked a sweet smile, he was making fun on Julian and Julian knew it.

“I’m not worried about that.” Julian smiled again like a frustrated child.

“Ah, you’re just interested in her, but you don’t even know her.” Garak got to the point and he showed a victorious smile.

“Yes, but we will go out and then I will know her better.” Julian said, even if his tone was not confident and maybe he was not even sure if he would be ever able to know a Trill

“So this woman has kept from you the fact that she had a symbiont, that she was a doctor and that she worked here. I’m impressed, she seems sneaky. I have always thought that naivety was one of your biggest flaws but it’s one of your greatest virtues as well, dear Doctor.” Said Garak, smiling wickedly.

In Julian’s ears, it didn’t sound like a compliment but it was, Julian was frustrated but nodded.

"These are private topics, she had no reason to tell me about her symbiont or her job.” Julian told him, he still wanted to be nice and not to be wary toward a person he didn’t know, at all.

“I know, Trills are usually very proud of their symbiont. It is a great honour. I would keep my eyes open with her.” Garak spoke with suspicious in his voice.

“You keep your eyes open on everything and everyone, Garak!” said Julian, chuckling even if he knew, his friend was serious and it was not a bad advice.

“Of course, I do.” Garak nodded, confidently.

"Nozria didn’t lie to me. She just decided not to talk about it, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Julian kept defending her since he didn’t know her well, he could not judge. He didn’t like to judge.

“_Secrets are unspoken lies_.” The Cardassian told in an enigmatic tone.

“Is it one of your quotes, Garak?” Julian raised an eyebrow, amused but confused as well.

“No, it’s the truth.” Garak nodded.

“Ah, you’re always so wary.” Julian sighed.

“It is possible that she hides other secrets and who knows what else. After all, she has lived more lives than we have. With all the lives she has lived, she will have secrets and stories to tell.” Garak explained, calmly,

“That’s why I think it’s interesting.” An infantile smile appeared on Julian’s face.

“You would not have told me about it or asked me for an opinion if it didn’t really matter. If you didn’t think she was acting oddly, we were not having this conversation, Doctor.” 

Garak was right, Julian could not answer and he just stood still because it was a fact.

Even the Cardassian seemed confident enough about it and he kept speaking, "So she isn’t so interesting only because she is a Trill like Jadzia Dax?” Garak asked, suspicious. Even if his looked more like a statement. It was not a real question.

“No, Jadzia has nothing to do with it.” Julian answered, trying to keep his calm.

“I thought you were still hurt because Jadzia doesn’t return your feelings. This is why Dr. Nozria could be a worthy substitute and you would have a Trill as a companion.” Garak made one of his evil smiles and Julian looked at him with a stern expression.

Julian didn’t believe Garak’s words, he just wanted to make him nervous. Even if Garak was being honest and it was rare, he confessed his real thoughts to someone. Garak was acting like a true friend.

Otherwise, the Cardassian decided that he didn’t like Nozria and so, if Garak didn’t like her, then even Julian didn’t have to like her neither. Sometimes Garak behaved like a severe parent with him, as if Julian were a child but Garak’s words were false. Because Julian wasn’t looking for a substitute of Jadzia. This made no sense.

“No, I can assure, you are wrong. They are two different people, and then I’ve already accepted that Jadzia doesn’t feel the same and it’s okay.” Julian explained, the smile he showed was melancholic but sincere because he really cared of Jadzia but she was just a friend and always would be only a friend

"I believe, if Jadzia would show interest in you now, you wouldn’t say no, dear doctor. You would run to her” Garak replied, with a severe tone and showed a sly smile.

“Ah, I’ve had enough with your nonsense, Garak!” Julian replied but did not deny that if Jadzia would have asked him…

“It was a pleasure, as always, doctor. But I have to go back to my business. A client should be there any minute.” now that Garak had annoyed him enough, he was ready to leave and Julian was even more confused than before. Opening up with the Cardassian made Julian’s doubts more intense.

“Ah, I see. Thanks for lunch.” Julian told, sighting.

“You’re welcome, Doctor. Then let me know how your romantic date has been with the new Doctor Nozria Bix.” Garak stood up, ready to leave the table.

“It’s not a romantic date…” Julian replied and this answer only showed how unconfident he felt after Garak’s declarations.

Garak smiled victoriously and left.

Julian had so much to think about but he wouldn’t have ruined the evening because of Garak’s strange suspicions.

At least, he would find a new friend and there was nothing wrong with that.

The doctor’s afternoon shift would start in half an hour. To cheer his morale up, Julian decided to allow himself a delicious piece of apple pie, just like the one his grandmother used to bake when he was still a little boy with no insurmountable worries or problems. When life was simpler than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for having read.
> 
> Every kind of advice is accepted.


	6. Pandora’s Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys ~
> 
> I think things will get more interesting from this point.
> 
> I guess, this series will have at least 20 chapters. Wow, they are too much even for me.
> 
> But this story is a great training, because I have to get use to write long and complicated things.
> 
> Here Garak started getting suspicious of Nozria and so he decided to investigate about her past.

##  ** _Pandora's Box ~_ **

Garak’s POV

The conversation he had with the doctor still echoed in his mind.

Although Garak did not know Nozria Bix at all, he suspected that she was hiding something and not just because she had lied to Bashir, even her real role in the station was questionable. There was more than what the appearance showed, he was sure of it, there was certainly more.

She could fool a naive man like Bashir but not Garak; he was the master in the art of deception.

Bashir was not thinking with his mind, he had already a crush on the Trill. Seeing the Doctor so lost and fragile made Garak nervous but the Cardassian knew that his friend was unable to deny the charm of a beautiful woman, Bahir often lost his mind and was overwhelmed by his feelings, since Bashir kept justifying and defending her. Dear Doctor had fallen into the spell of that witch but Garak was too realistic - if not pessimistic - to fall into her trap.

At first, Garak had an absurd and implausible thought – even if it was not so impossible- .

He theorized that Nozria Bix could be a Cardassian in disguise. It would not be the first time that something like this happened. The Cardassians were devious enough to formulate certain plans and this woman seemed as sneaky as a Cardassian.

He also knew that Trills were a peculiar species; more precisely, the Trills with symbionts were mysterious. The symbionts could live more lives and it was possible that some of these lives were not pure and honest.

Actually, Garak had no client waiting for him. He decided to leave earlier the lunch with his friend Bashir because he intended to investigate the Trill and perhaps discover the truth about her.

Julian would never have allowed it, he knew, the doctor was too honest and idealistic to make such a gesture and invade other’s privacy even though Garak was not going to invade any laws and privacy. For now.

He just wanted to read the curriculum of Nozria and then go deep into it and maybe going deeper was not appropriate but he did not care about the law. Until now, no one had discovered him and no one would ever find it out. He had nothing to fear.

"Computer, show me the curriculum of Dr. Nozria Bix."

The computer fulfilled its research and the information about her appeared on the monitor. It showed her date and place of birth, where she studied and all her professional experiences. She graduated in the Starfleet Academy with the highest grades.

She seemed a good person, determined, intelligent and talented but he was still convinced of his suspect.

There was no information about the symbiont but he could read the date on which Nozria and Bix united each other.

Garak found interesting information about Nozria's latest job; she was a medical officer on a Starship called Andromeda for three years but then she left that job to come here on ds9. On a space station located in the other side of the galaxy to carry out a humanitarian mission. Nobody would have said that the Trill did not possess a big heart. It seemed the behaviour of a fugitive. Someone who was running away from its problems.

Garak doubted, she had chosen to leave a prestigious position as a medical officer to be a simple researcher on Bajor. It was too unrealistic. She seemed an ambitious person and her job today was certainly respectable but not satisfying. She lost a great rank.

He could only make suppositions: he supposed, the Starfleet had relieved Nozria of her position because of some misconduct and sent her here to redeem herself, as if she had to show she was still worthy of their trust.

It was an absurd theory to be verified but more plausible than others were. After all, she was still a valid member and the Starfleet would have been idiotic to lose a good crewmember. He knew that the Starfleet was hypocritical but also generous and ready to forgive those who made a mistake. Now he had to find out what kind of mistake Nozria Bix made.

He had to dig deeper into her past and read the biographies of Bix’s previous guests and the symbiont and he would do it with methods that could not be defined as legitimate.

The symbiont's biography would help him to understand who the previous guests were.

"Computer, search for information of the symbiont named Bix."

"Access denied. Enter code." answered the computer.

The Trills were discreet aliens and were very fond of the symbionts, it was logical, they would hide their personal data, he was not surprised, but this was not a problem for an expert spy like him.

Garak knew more than one trick to take possession of that information.

It took him more time than expected because the Trills did their job well and used complicated passwords. He had to give them credit for it, they were very good at hiding secrets, and maybe he had underestimated them.

With effort, the list of all Bix’s guests appeared on the computer monitor, in front of his eyes.

The list showed the following names:

_Veelin Bix_

_Yiagon Bix_

_Gaamir Bix_

_Yiarid Bix_

_…_

_Nozria Bix_

They were the guests whose had hosted the symbiont Bix so he could understand Bix was not young and he had lived many experiences.

There were no personal information of them and so Garak had to read the biography of each one of them.

Then Garak had an epiphany, if they were on the list it meant that they were honest people and had nothing to hide or maybe theTrills were so devious to use a sort of reverse psychology but it would be too risky.

Reading the list once again, Garak noticed something was wrong and inaccurate.

The stardates were suspicious because a hole appeared between Yiarid and Nozria Bix. Something was missing.

There were about thirty years of standby where the symbiont had no host. It was strange. How could a symbiont survive thirty years alone without a host so Garak understood: the information about those thirty years had been erased.

It could not be a computer error. Something was buried on purpose. Therefore, this was Bix’s secret: Bix’s previous host had never be mentioned. Even his name disappeared as if he never existed.

Garak recalled a common experience happened to Dax but neither Jadzia nor Dax had memory of that period and it was improbable a symbiont could live all this amount of time alone, especially after all those lives. It was highly implausible.

Garak supposed, this situation was different because Nozria knew the truth; she did not look like a person with damaged memory. She must know the reason she was transferred on DS9. He had no clue about her true intention but he would find it out soon. With the right questions, he would understand and solve the dilemma.

Garak wanted to protect the station from a possible threat, because it was his home now. He had no other place to go, DS9 was the only place that could recall his beloved Cardassia. The only place where he could stay.

He had never even talked to Nozria and maybe it was not fair to accuse her, especially when other hosts made mistakes but if she knew about this host existence, then she was not completely innocent and she was an accomplice. For him this was enough to accuse her.

Garak was able to recognize a liar when he saw one, after all, he was the most suspicious person in here and so he knew how to identify a bad liar. He was a natural talent. This made him paranoid.

It could be that Nozria Bix lied on purpose and wanted to look like a bizarre and mysterious person. This was another way of avoiding suspicion about her and she was not forced to expose her past.

She did not tell terrible lies, nothing scandalous, but she hide just enough to make her look like a reserved person. This inspired people's sympathy and so they could not blame her.

It was a reverse psychology strategy: hiding unimportant things made people less suspicious later. If keeping secrets was her usual habits, if she did it from the beginning, people would have believed that it was only her nature. Her desire of discretion. Dear old privacy.

It was a sneaky but effective plan. He often used this technique and worked with naive and simple minds.

Garak was impressed, and although this woman had no Cardassian blood she certainly knew how to hide her secrets well and play the game of deception very well. He had to admit, she was good but not good enough because she had not met someone like him yet. Someone who could find her secret out. No secret was eternal.

With the proof he found – even if it was more a mere theory than a real proof- Bashir could not deny that his new friend was not a good girl. Not completely.

Garak was not that infamous to ruin the doctor's romantic date so he would talk to him about his suspicions the next day.

For now, Bashir would have been wallowing in his sea of illusions and dreams. The doctor sometimes behaved like a child, he was so naive and selfless. At first, his behaviour disgusted Garak but then he got used to it.

Garak knew that even after showing him the evidence, that there was a hole in Bix's biography, that information was erased, the doctor would not have believed him.

Indeed, he would not believe him on purpose. Bashir was the kind of person who lied more to himself than to others, it was not very healthy and useful.

Garak was going to do his duty and so Bashir could not tell him that he did not warn him. The doctor could not stay a child forever and he had to accept the harshness of reality just like Garak did for a long time.

Garak decided he had investigated enough for today.

Those files were deleted, they were gone, and it would take some time to encrypt them because of the old data only feeble traces remained. These files were like ghosts and he had to use special instruments to be able to discover them. It was not easy. A complex job even for him. With the doctor's help, it would have been easier, he had to convince him to cooperate.

It was time for Garak to return to his job. His shop was still closed and he knew that many customers were waiting for him. He had to postpone his investigations but was satisfied.

He knew there was still so much to discover and he wanted to have a conversation with this Trill, he would have enjoyed it. Alternatively, he could have invited her to lunch with him and Bashir.

Garak knew well, people were more vulnerable during meals and were willing to open up more and be more honest and friendly. Eating was a pleasant, relaxed activity for people, made them happier and so it was easier stealing information from them. It did not work for everyone, but it often worked.

It was a good technique, infallible and unsuspected. Another way to investigate.

After all, Garak was the master of dissimulation and no one would have deceived him in his own speciality. Nobody. Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate opinions, comments and advice. Thank.


	7. No regret. No coming back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends ~
> 
> Here we are with Nozria's POV again.
> 
> Actually, not even a day had passed, we're always in the same day but the previous POVs belonged to other characters and so we have explored every point of view, I find it interesting.
> 
> We can see this chapter as the continuos of the chapter 4 when Nozria leaves DS9 for Bajor to meet all the other scientists. Well, there have been many words after the 4th chapter, but in this chapter we'll have some interection, and I hope you will appreciate.

NOZRIA BIX’S POV

Nozria Bix’s first day of work continued at full speed.

The runabout ride to Bajor was not as stressful as she thought.

Nozria wondered if this lifestyle could have been hard to bear later, after all, the commuter life was tiring, because it forced her to travel frequently from the station to Bajor. Perhaps in the future she could have looked for an apartment on Bajor even though she hoped to find a cure to the epidemic as soon as possible.

The Trill met the other scientists on Bajor, all of them had thoroughly studied this virus but had not achieved generous results. The determination and tenacity of this virus were surprising. As if it was fighting for its survival and it seemed, the virus knew they wanted to exterminate it and therefore it always found new solutions to defend itself and become stronger than before.

Nozria was surprised that a microorganism like this could have so much willpower even if it was not real will. It was only adaptability. This was nature, as ruthless as it was fascinating and balanced.

Even though the situation on Bajor was not simple because this virus was an invader. In addition, this time Bajor was fighting against a foreign enemy who wanted to subdue and destroy them. There would have never been peace for this poor planet.

Bix knew the situation was still problematic and she did not discover more than the Bajoran scientists did.

However, she understood an important thing: this virus was not identical to the one she had studied in her past. Its DNA was similar but not equivalent. This was an advanced form of the same virus, it was an evolution. The virus mutated over time. A very significant and complex mutation so then Nozria wondered if it was a natural mutation or if someone had genetically modified it. She still did not possess sufficient proof, she only could make suspicions and conjectures. She needed to study the subject in more depth.

***

Nozria came back to the station around 8pm, she felt stressed and tired but would not annul the date she had with Julian.

She took a quick shower and prepared for her friendly date.

Once again, she decided to wear more comfortable clothes that were everything but feminine.

When she was only Nozria, she was more used to wear skirts, dresses and frills, but after her fusion with Bix, even her style changed. Most of Bix’s hosts were men and perhaps Nozria’s style altered for this reason. She was influenced by all the souls who had hosted the symbiont Bix.

Nozria was aware of this, it was not only a physical fusion, because it was also a mental fusion and so she possessed the memory, the knowledge and the personality of all of them, not only of the symbiont, but of every single host.

She loved this aspect of the fusion, it was an experience that not everyone could aspire; it was an honour, a dream that became true, the most incredible and absurd thing that had ever happened to her.

Nozria decided to wear tight high-waster black trousers, a night blue blouse with bizarre triangular and coloured decorations that resembled the 80’s terrestrial style.

Normally, she would never wear something so extravagant but a smile appeared on her lips, remembering one of her previous hosts.

His name was Gaamir Bix, he was a very successful musician on Trill. He dedicated his life to aesthetic and music. He was an eccentric, narcissistic and creative person.

Gaamir had his own way of seeing life, even his style was recognizable and he loved to experiment and study every artistic form of the galaxy and was very fascinated by the earth's culture . At some point, he had taken inspiration from it. Gaamir was also popular among women, he loved traveling the galaxy and break hearts. He never had a serious relationship, but maybe he had some children he never recognized. Yes, Gaamir was such a homewrecker.

This thought amused her, because Bix’s guests were all unique and interesting personalities, Bix had never imposed his personality on them, he was a very affable and mild symbiont, Nozria always felt at ease with Bix.

She decided to arrange her hair in a high ponytail, then put on makeup, she didn’t like coloured makeups, she did not even love bright or lively colours, in fact she usually wore a dark make-up. She wore her black lipstick too, it was her favourite, even though her outfit wasn’t very dark.

As soon as she was ready, she left her quarters and headed for Quark’s bar.

Julian was already there waiting for her at the same table where they had met the day before.

She hoped that she was not late, maybe he was too early, and Julian smiled at her when he saw her coming, so she went to the table and took a seat in front of him.

“Hello, how are you?” she asked in a friendly tone.

“Fine, thank you. How are you? And how is the work on Bajor progressing?” he asked her, gently.

“I’m fine but the work is complicated, there is still a lot to study.” she replied, sighing, talking about her work, especially when she was not achieving the expected results, was boring.

“Ah, I see. I didn’t expect you to work here, it was a surprise…” he said, smiling and reading the menu, she had the feeling that Julian was still embarrassed about it. What had happened this morning when he found the truth out.

“I hope it was a nice surprise.” she said, showing a sly smile.

Perhaps she had also inherited the shamelessness and filtering talent of the good old Gaamir Bix. She had never been a shy girl, even before her fusion with Bix.

“Of course, a pleasant surprise. It left me stunned seeing you in the infirmary with my patients.” he answered, the smile he showed seemed nervous.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to invade your space, I just…” Nozria apologized, trying to explain herself but Julian spoke before she could continue.

“Oh, no, it’s not your fault… You wanted to help me, the patients were nervous. Unfortunately, this morning I’ve woken up late, I’ve arrived late at job, and you have been kind enough to take care of them.” Julian replied in an insecure tone, maybe he was too sweet and kind and she felt a little guilty, but she was glad he wasn’t angry with her.

“Actually, I was worried, since you were not arriving, I thought you were hurt or you had problems with the alien blob of yesterday.” she explained, speaking in a maternal and affectionate tone.

“Oh, no… That problem was solved, I worked so hard yesterday and I went to sleep too late…” Julian looked down, his eyes still embarrassed. She was sorry to see him so tense. Julian looked like a child and seeing him like this filled her heart with a feeling of tenderness.

“Well, I understand.” she said, looking at him, then Julian smiled again as if he had regained his lost confidence.

“Well, what about your job? I want to know more. What do you do on Bajor?” Julian asked, crossing his arms on the table and looking at Nozria with interested eyes.

“As I said, it’s problematical. I’m doing research for Bajor about a virus; a virus I’ve already studied in the past and it has invaded Bajor right now.” she explained.

“Where have you worked before?” asked Julian, curious.

“I was the medical officer of the Andromeda starship, before moving here.” she said, showing a melancholy smile.

“Oh, wow. It was a great job, why did you abandon it?” Julian asked in a surprised tone, and came closer to her, looking at her with curiosity, his eyes open and attentive.

“Well, it’s a complicated story that I’d rather not tell, but they decided to send me here to investigate this virus since it’s destroying Bajor's flora, it’s very serious.” she said almost coldly, because it was a sensitive subject for her. She had not accepted yet the motivations that had led her to abandon that job.

“Oh, your life is all a mystery, I suppose.” Julian said with a chuckle, he didn’t seem surprised by her statement. Maybe he expected such answer from her.

“However, I still do not have enough elements to present a concrete analysis, and theories are not enough.” she said, sighing.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll solve this enigma.” Julian said, smiling and then motioned to th Ferengi waiter to arrive, “What do you order?” Julian asked.

“Um, I don’t know… I just know I’m very hungry. I need some meaty food that may satisfy me.” Nozria said and then she checked the menu, “I think I’ll take a bloody Klingon steak.”

She was not a fan of Klingon food but she was starving because she did not eat much at lunch, she was so busy with her thankless job that she forgot to eat.

“You’re really hungry, aren’t you? I think I’ll take the same, I really need a protein meal. And also some blood wine, I think it’s perfect with the steak.” Julian answered, chuckling.

“Yes, me too.” she chuckled back.

Afterward, the Ferengi wrote their orders on the tablet and left.

“Anyway, I’m glad you’re a doctor, at least, I’ll be able to discuss medical topics with someone without sounding like a ‘know it all’ or a bore.” Julian said jokingly.

“Ah, really? Who told you that you’re boring?” she asked.

“Nobody told me, but people’s eyes can be more explanative than any word.” He said to her, chuckling a little nervous.

“Yes, I can understand. It often happened to me too, then the fact that I am a Trill makes things more difficult.” she said, sighing.

“Why, if I can ask?” Julian questioned on defensive.

Obviously, he understood how much she did not like to talk about her species but Nozria decided that she could confide it to him. She knew he would not judge her, Julian proved to be a sensitive and understanding person. Perhaps she was the one who was acting too cold with him.

“Yes, I was the only Trill aboard on the Andromeda and most of the crew had never known a Trill before. I was the strangest alien there.” she said, chuckling, then Julian smiled too.

“Well, I noticed that Trills are a very mysterious species. We still don’t know a lot about them.” Julian made an accurate observation and she nodded.

“Yes, it’s true. Sometimes, they asked me bizarre or embarrassing questions. For example, how it is to have a worm in my stomach… Or how strange it is to possess the memory of so many people or how the union process with the symbiont works.” She spoke with an annoyed tone, "People can be so insensitive and insistent, for this reason I have repulsion to talk about it.” she sighed, rolling her eyes.

Nozria recalled all those times when her colleagues defined Bix as a worm, or when they judged her without even knowing her culture. It was a rude and disrespectful way to approach others, she could not tolerate certain behaviours.

“Oh, it’s terrible… It’s not very appropriate to define a symbiont as a… Worm… I’m very sorry you lived these bad experiences. It wasn’t a very healthy environment.” Julian commented, his tone was upset, evidently he shared Nozria’s frustration or at least he was able to understand.

“Yes, it was often disheartening.” she sighed.

“And your symbiont? How did it feel?” he asked, in an affable tone.

“Well, he also was perplexed but got used to it.” answered Nozria.

“So is your symbiont a male?” asked Julian, amazed.

“Yes, he is a male but it is a bit complicated to define the gender of a symbiont. Bix doesn’t really mind about it.” she told Julian.

Meanwhile the Ferengi waiter returned and placed their meals and the Klingon wine on their table and wished the two officers to enjoy their dinner.

“Now I understand why you were so reluctant to talk about your life and even to confess you’ve got a symbiont. People are really rude sometimes.” Julian answered, shaking his head.

Then he took the wine and poured it first into her glass and then into his own like a true gentleman.

“Yes, Bix is very sensitive, mild and introverted, so those comments often made him uncomfortable. I don’t care about other people’s opinions, but it was hard for Bix.” she explained, starting to cut her meat. It smelled so deliciously that was expanding her hunger.

“Are you and your symbiont so different?” Julian asked curiously.

“Yes, I may say, we are like day and night. Like the yin and the yang. Bix is shy, affable and calm, while I am more extroverted and stormy. Thanks to Bix, I’ve learned how to cool my hothead.” she said, chuckling. “This steak is very good, congratulations to the chef or the replicator who perfectly replicated it!”

“You two look like a great team.” Julian spoke enthusiastically.

“Yes, there is no doubt about it!” she said, nodding.

“I am sure that here at the station you will not have the same problems, this place is multi-cultural, and so nobody will make you uncomfortable.” Julian said in a soft and welcoming tone of voice.

“If they are all friendly like you, I think it will be a pleasant stay.” she smiled, continuing to eat her tasty steak and enjoying the wine.

***

The evening continued carefree and enjoyable.

Nozria was having a great time with Julian, he was a pleasant company, a good and kind person. She did not feel judged or seen as the freak show of the situation and this comforted her.

They talked about their job, he told her interesting stories about the station or the amazing adventures he lived with the crew. She listened with interest, hoping she would live similar experience. Nozria missed feeling the adrenaline through her veins and living all those adventures.

It was getting late, so Julian accompanied Nozria to her quarters.

“I hope we could spend a great time together again one of these days.” Julian asked, smiling and his cheeks were red because of the wine.

“Oh, sure, I’ll let you know, when my job will be less stressful and more satisfying” she replied.

“Oh, you know where I am.” he said, smiling.

“Good night and thank you very much.” she smiled back and returned to her quarters.

Even this day had come to an end and the night was falling on DS9, everyone would be cradled in the arms of Morpheus soon.

She never liked to sleep but she knew she had to do it because tomorrow would be another long and hard day for Nozria and her symbiont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed this chapter even if there is no mystery here but well.
> 
> I'm not even sure about the romance, if it's necessary or if I have to make relationships deeper. I have no idea. Every advice is welcome.


	8. The seed of suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends~!
> 
> Here we have Garak's Pov again, I actually like to write about him since he's one of my fav in DS9.
> 
> In this chapter, he'll have a new conversation with dear doctor Bashir.

Garak’s POV

A new day came on ds9.

Garak was still thinking about the things he has found out. The things he had not yet found out. Because the mystery was still unsolved.

This did not make the Cardassian calm; on the contrary, he was still thoughtful and nervous. His paranoid nature didn’t help him.

It was morning as he headed to his shop, it was about 8.30 am, and then he saw her.

Nozria Bix was conversing with some Bajoran scientists. They watched her as if she were a sort of saviour, with their eyes full of gratitude and devotion.

Garak was disgusted. He was surrounded by hypocrisy and falsehood. Of course, he was the first liar, the one and only true liar, but it was his Cardassian nature, no one thought he was a saint.

The hypocrisy of the honest people nauseated him even more because they didn’t recognize their hypocrite nature. Being victims did not justify falsity or any reckless action.

They would not have acclaimed the Trill if she was not helping them to find a cure for the epidemic and they would have stopped complimenting her if they discovered the truth. Garak didn’t know that truth yet but he knew it was nothing to be proud of.

Garak pretended to mind his own business but his vigil senses ignored nothing, as if he had eyes even behind his back.

A Bajoran woman had donated to Nozria a fruit basket .She had given it to Bix to thank her for the help she was giving to Bajor, so he read it on her lips. The Trill thanked her, seemed confused, perhaps she did not expect such hospitality or that everyone was already aware of her job.

The Bajorans were gossipy just like Garak. They didn’t know how to be discreet.

Then Garak’s gaze settled on the figure of Nozria. He could not believe that such a beautiful woman could hide some kind of dark secret, but this was just a horrendous stereotype because anyone could commit crimes and keep secrets.

He decided to observe her from afar, then the woman reached the Bajoran scientists and they went towards the dock to leave for Bajor.

Garak went away and decided to visit the dear doctor to know how his romantic date had gone yesterday but, above all, to tell about his discoveries and make him fall from his cloud nine of dreams and illusions. The time had come for him to know the truth and the truth was always a difficult dish to digest. It gave you a terrible stomach-ache.

Surely, the doctor was not expecting his visit, it would have been a pleasant surprise for Bashir.

Garak realized from Bashir’s astonished expression that his visit was not expected, the Cardassian wondered if he was welcome. Bashir looked at him with a suspicious expression.

“Good morning, dear doctor, do I disturb you?” Garak entered and spoke in a friendly tone and opened his arms as if he wanted to show that his intentions were good.

“What a surprise, Garak. Do you need something?” Julian asked, showing a half-smile.

“No, nothing. I just saw Miss Nozria leave and so I wondered how your romantic date went with her last night” Garak asked, and approached him, grinning.

“It wasn’t romantic, it was only a friendly date.” Julian specified but did not convince Garak at all.

“Don’t lie; even a blind man would notice that you are interested in a romantic way to that Trill. You are not able to lie.” Garak teased him, he loved to make fun of the Doctor.

“Ah, think what you want. However, it went well. We had fun. As friends.” Julian said and Garak realized that they hadn’t done anything special. Bashir pronunced the word ‘friends’ with hatred and then Garak understood that he was not lying. Alternatively, maybe the doctor hoped their meeting would end in a less friendly way.

“I’m glad, she looks like a lovely person but I can’t say the same about her supposed dark past.” Garak came straight to the point and Bashir looked at him with hostility.

“What did you do, Garak? What are you talking about?” the doctor spoke nervously and looked around, no one else besides them was in the infirmary.

“I did research by myself.” Garak confessed.

"What? Are you crazy? Why?” the doctor almost screamed but then took a deep breath.

“I told you, I don’t trust her. She looks like someone who’s hiding something. I’m never wrong about these things.” Garak nodded, smiling sinisterly.

“And I am sure that you have discovered some kind of terrible secret about her, she has an even more obscure past than yours, doesn’t she?” Bashir was undoubtedly angry but showed an ironic but nervous smile anyway.

“I don’t know what her secret is, but we can find it out.” Garak suggested, getting closer to the doctor but Bashir backed away, not at all convinced by his words.

“No, I don’t care. I’m not going to investigate a poor girl’s past just because you’re paranoid!” Bashir replied sternly.

“I read her and her symbiont’s biography as well. There are missing data, they have been deleted from the database. Why? What happened? ” the Cardassian asked himself, he didn’t care if the doctor disagreed.

“Garak… This is none of your business. You invaded her privacy, you don’t even know her. You had any right to do it.” Bashir said and Garak rolled his eyes, obviously tired of hearing his gripes, his honesty often made Bashir boring and too predictable.

“Yes, it’s my business as long as she lives in the station and since I don’t know her, I have to investigate. Why should I look for information on someone I already know?” even if Garak would do it, because he would investigate his mother if he had the slightest suspicion that she was hiding something terrible from him. Nobody was innocent until proven otherwise.

“I don’t want to be involved in your madness.” said Bashir, sighing.

“You already are, dear doctor.” Garak grinned, smirking.

Now that he had planted the seed of suspicion in Bashir's brain, Garak knew that Bashir would think about it all day.

This was Garak’s goal: to instil doubt in Bashir’s mind and then he would go to the Cardassian and ask for his help.

After all, Bashir considered himself as a hero and if there was an enemy aboard the station then Bashir, as the good hero he was, had to foil his crimes. Garak knew very well dear doctor, more than he could imagine.

“You have not discovered anything relevant. Yours are just theories, accusations based on nothing. You are slandering Dr. Nozria Bix.” Bashir continued to defend the Trill, it would not have been easy to make him change his mind but Garak was stubborn and determined enough to shed light on this mystery.

“Slandering? What harsh words, doctor.” Garak felt almost offended, “I’m just telling the facts, which are: 30 years of Bix’s life have been eliminated, data of its old host , it doesn’t regard only Nozria, this is a fact. I didn’t say that she’s a criminal but it is possible that Bix has not carried out honourable actions during those 30 years.” the Cardassian explained.

“Ah, these are things that don’t concern us. The past life of a Trill does not relate the current host. Nozria is not involved anyway, because she is another person, she has lived different experiences." Bashir said.

Trill’s culture was so complicated but fascinating, Garak had to admit this. Surely, it was different from many other cultures based on revenge like the Klingon’s. There, if a family member made a dishonourable act, everyone fell into disgrace and paid the consequences.

Trills were more understanding and open than others. Their mind was turned towards the future and not towards the past or the mistakes made by someone else. But this reflection did not dissuade Garak from his mission and his doubts were still solid.

"Yes, she's guilty too, if she's an accomplice. We are not sure if they have erased her memory as they did to Jadzia Dax.” Garak answered.

“Ah, I have work to do, I can’t waste time with your stories.” the doctor spoke severely and seemed tired and unmotivated.

“I’m not wasting your time, I’m teaching you to look beyond appearances. If you hadn’t had a crush on Nozria, you’d be listening. You don’t want your heart to break again. Not now that you’ve found the perfect woman for you, she’s even a doctor like you. You still have time to open your eyes.” Garak wouldn’t have given up.

Ironically, Bashir was the espionage lover here and the one who loved to play the role of the spy, so Garak didn’t understand why he wanted to hold back right now.

“Why are you so sincere now?” Bashir asked to Garak with irony.

“I say this for your own good, Doctor.” Garak smiled.

“Of course, for my own good and not because you don’t trust anyone.” Bashir rolled his eyes, sighing.

“Why don’t you invite Nozria Bix to dinner with us? So maybe I can change my mind about her. If I knew her better”, Garak proposed, he tried to be friendly this time.

“No, you just want the excuse to interrogate her! ”, the doctor said and told the truth. Those were Garak’s intentions.

He could understand a lot about a person from their way of talking, from the words they decided to use, from their tone of voice and gestures. Non-verbal language often explained more than verbal language.

Then if he asked the right questions, he would obtain the right answers. In addition, he would have done all this without attracting suspicion, he was still the simple and plain Garak.

“Then I leave you to your work, doctor, thank you for listening to me even though you don’t believe me, think about my words.” he told Bashir as if he had not disturbed him or made him nervous. Garak had only done his duty as a good friend.

“I still think it’s absurd.” Bashir said.

“I didn’t want to make you nervous. See you, doctor.” Garak nodded, speaking mildly.

“Hi, Garak.” the doctor greeted him and then the Cardassian came out of the infirmary and returned to his shop, some Bajoran customers were waiting for him impatiently.

***

The hours flew by but the job didn’t distract Garak enough because he wanted to continue his investigations but he needed new traces and concrete proof. Even a pseudo confession by Nozria would have been sufficient.

It was 7.30 pm and he was about to close his shop, no customers were coming so maybe he could close earlier.

Nevertheless, life could still surprise him.

Garak had never believed in Prophets and other strange Gods but it seemed that someone up there had fulfilled his prayers because the less expected client appeared on his door.

Garak would never have expected it. It was she. Nozria Bix.


	9. Suspicious Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is the second part of the chapter 8, because we'll have Garak's again. That chapter was too long so I just divided it in two parts.
> 
> Here Garak acts as sneaky as always and keeps studying Bix's moves.
> 
> Leave comments and likes if you appreciate my work.
> 
> Enjoy the reading ~

Garak’s POV

The prophets brought Nozria Bix to his shop. Even though, Garak didn’t believe in them.

It was a funny thought, but it was only a pleasant and bizarre coincidence. He could not waste this chance, but Garak could not even kick her out from his shop.

After hesitating for a moment, she came in, looking around, as if she wanted to be sure it was the right place. Her true destination.

Perhaps she didn't know the station very well, he supposed.

When she saw him, Nozria smiled politely and approached him.

At first glance, he would never have defined her as a threat; on the contrary, she seemed nice and friendly. And she was a Doctor and Doctors could not be evil. Nobody would be suspicious of a pretty face like that. It was a trap, he knew it well.

Garak greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Good evening, dear client." Garak said, approaching her but still respecting her personal space.

"Hello, do I disturb?" she asked hesitantly.

"Not at all, what could I do for you?" he asked her.

"I should order a new uniform. My current one is not appropriate for the standard of the station." she explained and then Garak realized that the uniform she wore was different, it was completely blue. He saw some officers from starships wearing the same uniform.

"Ah, I see. I've never seen you on the station, are you new here?" he asked, this was a good way to start a conversation without her becoming suspicious. There was no reason why she had to think badly of him, and nobody was paranoid like Garak.

"Yes, I'm new. I've been living here for about three days." she answered.

“Oh, interesting. Hope you’re having a great stay here.” he said, politely. Then he moved and he took his work tools.

“Yes, I can’t complain, thanks.” She told him, observing the Cardassian getting closer.

"I have to take your measurements, can I? Stand in front of the mirror." he asked, taking his special tailor tricorder.

“Okay, no problem.” She answered and placed herself in front of the mirror.

"Because of the colour of your uniform, I imagine you are part of the scientific personal." he asked, smiling slyly.

“Yes, I'm part of the medical staff. I'm a doctor.”

Garak was not the type who usually respected personal spaces or cared for these little things. He liked to get in touch with his customers in a more intimate way. His job required this.

Some people did not appreciate this approach, but in the end he had to be very close to the people if he wanted to take their measures and even observe them closely to understand if a cloth was suitable for them.

After all, doctors did the same, so Nozria should understand his point of view.

She was in front of the mirror, her back to the Cardassian, then he placed his hands gently on her shoulders, "Move a little further, please." he said, almost whispering in her ear.

His hands moved again, slid down from her arms to her elbows, and made her open her arms a few inches, "Well, you'll feel like one of your patients, doctor." he chuckled.

Nozria watched him from the reflection of the mirror and smiled, "We could say so." she replied and she didn't look like she was uncomfortable with the Cardassian's excessive closeness.

Other customers were annoyed, especially his Bajoran clients, when he got too close to them. Perhaps because of his threatening Cardassian figure, his image was intimidating and cold, so people felt uncomfortable around him, except for this woman, he was grateful, which made his job easier, both as a tailor and an expert observer.

Garak was so close, he could even smell her scent, she wore a strange perfume, he had never smelled it on a girl because it wasn't a woman's perfume, it was a sort of aftershave and he wondered why Nozria wore a men's perfume, it was strange , the thing intrigued him but it would have been rude to ask.

Some girls wore the perfumes of their boyfriends to have them always close, but he didn't think she shared the same reasons.

Alternatively, maybe she was just an eccentric girl, bizarre, but there was nothing wrong with that. Nothing wrong if a girl decided to wear some men's perfume.

Garak stared taking her measurements using his tools.

He would have liked to take her sizes for a dress and not for a simple uniform of the Starfleet. Such an ugly uniform. Such a bad taste. It looked more like a pyjama than a uniform, an obscenity born of an old-fashioned nightmare.

"Anyway, do you want to order just one uniform?" he asked, pronouncing the word ‘uniform’ with disgust. He didn't like it at all.

"Yes, I have no plans to participate in social events, which don’t regard my job." she answered, sighing.

"Ah, don't say that. I can't believe that a charming woman like you doesn't have dates." he said with a filtering tone, it was his specialty and this technique was good to make the customer feel important, so they would confess every secret to him.

It worked mostly with women, they always blushed when he complimented them for something, and when he was so flattering, they didn’t even care if he was a Cardassian, they accepted his gentle words with pleasure.

Nozria did not blush but showed a sly smile and raised an eyebrow, "Well, who knows, I noticed that this station holds many surprises." she answered, grinning.

He had not lied by saying that she was charming, the aura of mystery donated her charm but she would not have worn it for long because he would have discovered every secret of her soon.

"If you need any other dress, much more beautiful and refined than this Starfleet’s rag, I am always here." he said, smiling friendly.

"I'll keep that in mind." she said, chuckling.

He kept taking her measurements, she was 1.70 high. She was not short, but he wondered how it was possible that inside her there was a symbiont, a giant worm, no one would have ever said it at first glance. Obviously, he didn't express this thought, it would not be polite, but he kept thinking that Trills were peculiar aliens.

“Then, what’s your name, darling?” he asked in a charming tone. They were conversing for a while and so he was legitimate to ask it.

“My name is Nozria Bix." she told him.

"Nozria Bix?" he pretended to be surprised, "This name is not new to me."

"Really?" she said, surprised.

"Are you Dr. Bashir's new friend? He told me about you." he grinned.

"Ah, did Julian tell you about me? So are you friends, too?" She asked, looking intrigued.

"Yes, everyone, more or less, knows each other on this station. There are no secrets here."

She didn't react to his statement, she smiled cordially, "What did Julian tell you about me? I hope nothing terrible."

He was grateful that she was talkative and she didn’t complain about his curiosity.

Many were uncomfortable around Cardassians. Maybe she was more open than he thought, but she was a doctor after all so she had to be affable and friendly with people.

"No, he seemed very impressed. In fact, I would say enthusiastic," he said, narrowing his eyes and looking at her as if he were peering into her soul.

Of course, Julian had not told him terrible things about Nozria but Garak was still sure that something mysterious was hidden in her past.

"Even enthusiastic?", She chuckled, "Interesting." Maybe she didn't expect it.

"One of these days, you could join us in one of our lunches." he asked, "I'm sure dear doctor would like it." Garak nodded.

Bashir had forbidden him to invite her because Garak’s intentions were not friendly.

Garak didn't care.

"I'd love it, as soon as I have a day off." she answered, smiling.

"Do you work a lot?" he asked, even though he already knew what she was doing. Julian told him everything, but she couldn't know that he already knew every detail of the date she had with the doctor. Nothing compromising anyway.

"Yes, enough. I don't have a moment of peace." she said, sighing.

Garak decided not to ask any more questions about it, she seemed frustrated by this argument and he didn't want to appear intrusive –not more than he had to be-.

"I'm done here. I'll send the uniform to your quarters as soon as it's ready." he said putting his work tools on the table.

"Do you know where my quarters are?" she asked doubtfully.

"No, but the computer will certainly know." Garak grinned.

"Yes, fine. Thank you." then she smiled again.

If she had really known him, she would have had a valid reason to worry since Garak had the access codes to all the rooms in the station

Many times he had visited Bashir in the middle of the night and Bashir himself had been an accomplice to the Cardassian's wrongdoings.

"It is a pleasure, have a good evening." he spoke gently.

"Goodbye, Mr. ...?" she asked, Garak had been rude, he realized, because he hadn't introduced himself yet.

"My name is Garak, it's a pleasure to serve you." he said, nodding and narrowing his eyes in his usual sinister way.

"Ah, thanks." she nodded and then left his shop.

This working day had been more than interesting for Garak.

His investigations were progressing well and perhaps he would even have the chance to unravel her mystery during his next lunch.

After all, there was no need to torture - literally - people to discover raw truths because sometimes they were the first to confide their darkest secrets to him. It was matter of time.


	10. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, god!
> 
> I can't believe I've written 10 chapters.
> 
> It's the first time I write a real long fanfiction and I don't want to stop.
> 
> It is the 10th chapter and so I've finally reached a two-digit number of chapters. It's awesome! I feel powerful!
> 
> This chapter is a little darker, not so much but we can understand more about Nozria's psychology and more of what's hidden in her mind.
> 
> Hope you can find it interesting.
> 
> Enjoy the reading ~

NOZRIA BIX’S POV

The night was not Nozria’s favourite time. It had not always been like this.

The obscure night brought back to life hidden demons of the past. As if these demons were sleeping in a cave, they were in hibernation during all the day and then they woke up at night when she fell asleep, invulnerable, lost in the unconscious of her mind. Then her monsters could walk undisturbed in her dreams and torment her.

For this reason, Nozria did not like to sleep, so she often drank a lot of coffee or tried to keep herself busy in every possible way in order not to fall into the arms of Morpheus.

This situation had been going on for some months, from the day of the accident and the secret circumstances that brought her to DS9.

These night terrors happened in the past as well even if they stopped at a certain point, but now they were back and she was not able to ignore them for long.

Eventually, Nozria fell asleep, because her body begged for some rest. She needed to sleep.

Despite she wanted to be awake, she fell into the world of dreams. Of night terrors.

“Nozria, are you there?” that voice called her. She knew it very well.

Unnatural darkness surrounded her.

It was not the darkness of space because there were no stars and planets on the horizon. Because it was the blackest black. As if, she had fallen into a black hole. The black hole of her mind.

“Nozria!” that voice called her again.

She was immobilized and surrounded by absolute emptiness.

Her limbs were also immobile, her body numb and cold. Even speaking was impossible.

“Nozria, do you remember…” the voice said.

It seemed more an affirmation than a question.

The voice echoed in her head like a bomb. And she couldn’t make it stop.

She perceived her own lips tighten, as if they had been sewn or stuck together. It was a terrible feeling.

She tried to break free with all her strength, to rebel against the will of the voice. To make her own voice louder.

“Leave me alone!” she was finally able to scream.

“You know, I am not allowed to leave you alone.” The voice said.

It was an evil voice, which spoke with contempt and resentment. She was able to sense its hatred. Because she knew that hatred. She felt that hatred because it belonged to her by now.

“Nozria, don’t pretend you don’t know. I can’t stand when you ignore me!”, the voice said with disgust.

She didn’t answer and put her hands on her ears to not listen to those words.

Suddenly, she began to hear other noises. A creeping noise of something crawling in the darkness. A hole opened in the black wall, in the darkness that surrounded her, the same darkness was dripping on the black wall and a monstrous creature emerged from the breach in the wall.

Huge and black limbs were opening the hole, Nozria looked up even though she didn’t want to see but was forced. She already knew what she was going to face. It was always the same. There was no escape for her. Never.

A spider was coming out of the breach. It was a giant spider. The hole widened as the spider came out until it showed itself in all its hideous form.

The spider moved quickly with its eight insidious legs, and looked at her with its blood-red eyes.

Nozria backed away, starting to run and scream, “No, leave me alone!” she ran but was still surrounded by darkness. She didn’t seem to move at all. As if, she was running on a treadmill.

The spider was getting closer. More dangerous than ever.

She could hear the sound of its steps, the way he crawled in the darkness. It was close. Closer and closer.

"You can’t escape from my net. You’re just a small fly. You can’t run away from me. From your nightmare!” the usual voice said, this time it came from the spider itself.

The spider spoke with his voice.

She ran faster and faster until she fell. She felt herself being pulled in the opposite direction, because the canvas had grabbed her and pulled her to the demoniac creature.

The spider web surrounded her and covered her entire body. She was struggling but now she was trapped. Immobilized. Hopeless.

Devoured by her nightmare.

***

A scream of terror invaded the room; she had woken up in a puddle of sweat.

She found herself in her quarters, the spider disappeared and she was awake.

Nozria was breathing hard, realizing that she came back to reality. She trembled like a leaf, she was cold, her heart beat like a drum. She stood there motionless on her bed for countless minutes, didn’t look at her watch, didn’t have the strength to move.

After some minutes, she begun to breathe normally.

She staggered to her feet and drank a glass of water. She decided to take a cold sonic shower, she was still shaken but not because of the cold water.

Then Bix looked at her watch and it was still 5 am. There was still a long time before her departure for Bajor.

She took a coffee, perhaps more than one, and began to read old files even if she had learned them by heart by now. She walked back and forth across the room, unable to stand still. She just felt anxious. Reading was not so useful.

Then she went to the bathroom, looked at herself in the mirror and noticed two large black circles that pierced her face.

Yes, Nozria felt tired, frustrated, she almost did not recognize her own face.

Her eyes placed on that little box, those damn medicines, she hated them so much.

Nozria often refused to take them, told herself that she didn’t need them, but in these situations she had no alternative. She had to take them if she wanted to feel better and forget about her nightmares.

Actually, they were meant for Bix, because her symbiont was very sensitive and shocked, even more scared than she was.

As much as Nozria didn’t like swallow those meds, she decided to take them, basically she wanted to feel strong enough for work, she couldn’t look like a corpse.

***

Time passed slowly and tediously for her.

Nozria left her quarters early enough so she could have breakfast and drink another coffee at Quark’s and appear like a normal person. Only a morning person and not like an insomniac freak.

Staying alone in her quarters would not have helped her much.

Nozria hoped that today she would achieve results.

This job was becoming frustrating but she would not give up, there was no mystery that could not be solved. She was determined and patient enough not to fall into the abyss of despair, even if she needed a trail, a clue.

As she reached Bajor, aboard the shuttle, she reflected on the plague, how the virus was becoming stronger.

Nozria and the Bajoran group reached Bajor, she had not even noticed the time spent in the shuttle because she was used to it. The journey was not so stressing anymore.

***

New samples of the virus arrived at the laboratory.

This virus was different from the one she studied previously, there were peculiar alterations in the DNA, but it was always the same virus, just a little more powered.

In a few days, the virus had developed powerful antibodies that made it immune to poisons and disinfectants, so it was resistant and could not be exterminated.

Nozria was not glad, it was not a positive discovery, and it made her work more and more complicated.

"The virus has mutated exponentially in the last few days, we were impressed.” one of the Bajoran scientists said.

“Yes, it adapts easily to the climatic conditions of Bajor, as well as to any pesticide that tries to destroy it. It is so unnatural…” another scientist said, showing on the monitor the enlarged figure of the DNA of the virus, Bix could notice several differences between the old and the new DNA.

“Yes, it’s unnatural, its evolution happened so fast.” replied Nozria, “I can only assume that this virus has been genetically modified and then sent to Bajor by mistake or for some reason.” she explained and this was the only possible theory.

"Could it be a real terrorist attack against our planet?” the scientist said, furious and frustrated.

“I don’t know, I can’t explain it right now. This virus has an out-of-the-ordinary intelligence, it’s impossible it has improved so quickly and so perfectly. They certainly used a sophisticated technique to modify its DNA.” she explained.

She was fascinated by this work of genetic engineering but she was also frightened that she could not find a cure, the plague was spreading too quickly, she felt a huge weight on her shoulders.

“Why? Who did create this virus?” the Bajoran scientist asked.

“I don’t know, I only know that this virus is not a native of this sector of the galaxy and therefore it was transported here and, after that, it had been modified. It is my idea.” she said, shrugging.

“Yes, a virus cannot migrate alone through space. A merchant ship, a smuggler, had brought it here… Perhaps it could be transferred even by the Cardassians to exterminate Bajor.” the scientist said angrily, trying to control himself but he looked furious.

“Yes, it must be their fault. The Cardassians did it. Only they have such advanced and sneaky technologies.” the other Bajoran scientist said.

“Everything can be possible but we don’t have enough data at the moment. I will have to do more research in this regard, and study the phases of the virus’ evolution and try to understand how the virus has moved from its home planet to Bajor.” She said and she didn’t want to accuse people without even having a concrete proof of guilt.

Bix could also understand that the Bajorans were very wary toward the Cardassians. She still had to follow her reason and not her feelings, otherwise she would never have discovered the truth.

"I think I will spend the next few days at the station and do extensive research.” she said, “I have all the data I need, and in case I find out something interesting, I won’t exist to contact you.” she said.

“Of course, we understand how hard it is to travel every day. Try to rest, you are doing a lot for our cause. We are grateful.” the scientist said.

“May the Prophets help you and inspire you.” the other said, bowing his head respectfully.

Therefore, they said goodbye and she decided to go back to the station.

She didn’t know if she would get enough rest, she still had her insomnia issue that didn’t allow her to sleep but at least she could concentrate on her work and maybe make significant progress.

***

The Trill returned to the station around 8 O’clock in the evening, as usual, she was exhausted and hoped that fatigue would help her to sleep. She didn’t want to face those terrible nightmares, unfortunately dreams couldn’t be controlled. They were unexpected.

While Nozria was going to her quarters, she was walking along the promenade, someone called her.

“Dr. Bix!” a male voice called her.

Then Nozria turned and saw the Cardassian approaching her. Then Garak smiled at her, nodding.

“Oh, Mr. Garak.” she said, she didn’t expect to see him.

“Good evening, dear Doctor. Did you have a good trip?” he asked politely.

“Yes, it was quiet.” she answered, showing a tired smile.

“I don’t mean to disturb you, I wanted to inform you that your new uniform will be delivered to your quarters by tomorrow morning.” he said, nodding and joining his hands over his chest.

“Oh, good, thank you.” she answered.

“And I also wanted to renew the invitation to lunch, there will also be Doctor Bashir, then you and he are already friends.” Garak said, his smile widening.

“When?” Nozria asked.

“When you have time.” Garak answered, narrowing his eyes.

“I will stay here a few days, so for me tomorrow would be fine.” Bix said, nodding and maybe a little of social life would help her to get distracted and forget about her frustration.

“Perfect, we can meet at about two. I know that Dr. Bashir ends his morning shift at that time.” he said.

“For me it’s good. See you tomorrow.” she answered.

“It will be a pleasure, I wish you a good evening, doctor.” he smiled graciously, and then walked away.

Nozria wished a good evening to herself as well.

She hope it could be a real good evening and no unpleasant ghost of her past would come to torment her sleep.


	11. And terrors don’t prey on innocent victims

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear readers ~
> 
> In this chapter we'll find out some new things about the virus and the epidemic. This and the next one will be a little angst. It's actually a long chapter that I just divided in two. I wanted to leave a little suspense.
> 
> The title of this chapter (and even the next one) is inspired by the wonderful song of the Imagine Dragons, "Bad Liar". I really like this song, its words and its meaning, it's one of my favorites.
> 
> Enjoy the reading ~!

Julian Bashir’s POV

Julian was too concentrated and busy with his job to think about Garak’s suspicions, even though he had to admit it, he had thought of it a little, and he knew that Garak’s purpose was to make Julian paranoid but he would never have given in to his suspects.

Julian was not like him. He was not wary, malignant or paranoid and he would never have doubted of someone without proof. Nozria was his friend and colleague; she was a nice person, so Julian had no reason to think otherwise, it made no sense.

His job distracted him, as usual, and so he had spent these days quiet but he hadn’t met the Trill after their first date. However, Julian knew she was living a stressful life recently, and that she worked all day on Bajor as he worked every hour of his life on the station but he chose this life. It satisfied him.

Julian had the feeling that his inner peace would not last, because today he would see his dear friend Garak and Bashir was sure he would press him again with his stories and he was even more sure that Garak did new research about Bix and that he wanted to convince him to plot against the poor Trill.

Julian found Garak’s behaviour so childish, but a smile appeared on his face, perhaps this was just the Cardassian’s strange way of showing affection, and Garak was only worried about him. Thinking this way cheered him up.

After all, Julian appreciated his company and so he wasn’t angry with Garak, although he often exaggerated, they were friends and friends couldn’t always agree with each other, so Julian had learned to accept Garak for who he was, a paranoid Cardassian who was used to tell many stories.

Julian finished his shift at about 1.40pm and had to meet his Cardassian friend at 2pm so he would arrive on time, as Garak hated the laggards and was very proud of the Cardassians’ perfect punctuality.

Julian put one of his friendliest smiles on and headed for Quark’s Bar, he decided that he wouldn’t take Garak’s slanders seriously and let him talk, this was what the Cardassian wanted, because Julian didn’t want to get nervous for reasons unknown to him.

The table was still empty, 10 minutes left to the scheduled time and then the doctor sat down and waited for his friend.

“Good morning, doctor.” a familiar voice greeted him.

“Oh, hi. How are you?” Julian asked to Garak.

“Very well, doctor, and you?” he asked too, smiling and sitting down.

“All right, thank you. I am very hungry.” Julian said.

Then from the smile that Garak showed, one of his clever smiles that said more than a thousand words, Julian realized he was hiding something. Garak spoke before he could ask.

“There’s a surprise, today we won’t be alone for lunch, dear Doctor.” Garak said and his smile widened.

“Really? Did you invite anyone?” Julian asked, curious and did not know that Garak had other friends or maybe Julian just had never met them.

“You’ll see, doctor… But you already know this person.” Garak said, putting his napkin on his knees and chuckling.

Then Julian realized which person he had invited, his own expression became contorted.

“Have you invited her?” Julian asked, pretending not to be shocked.

“Ah, don’t ruin the surprise; you can at least pretend you haven’t understand.” Garak said, rolling his eyes.

“Okay… I hope you won’t start making accusations and strange things. Don’t embarrass me! ” Julian told him almost pleading even though he knew him, because Garak would misbehave if he wanted.

“I am not rude, I would never make a lady embarrass, I am a true gentleman.” Garak replied, he seemed ashamed and maybe Julian’s words hurt him but Julian didn’t care.

Indeed, Garak was not the kind of person who made scene without a reason, he was sneaky and therefore he would ask tricky questions, Garak knew how to be very friendly and even innocent.

Julian sighed, hoping for the best.

“Hello, I hope I’m not late.” a voice behind him said and it was Bix’s voice, Julian welcomed her with a big smile, Garak just observed and nodded.

“No, you’re not late. You’re welcome… Are you okay?” Julain was a little nervous, because now he had to check on Garak and made sure he wouldn’t ruin his lunch with his paranoia.

“I see you have received the new uniform.” Garak asked the Trill.

“Oh yes, thank you very much, Mr. Garak.” she answered.

“Do you already know each other?” Julian asked both of them, perplexed.

“Yes, I ordered a new uniform from him.” she sat down, “He invited me to lunch, too.” and now everything was clearer to Julian.

They had talked, so Garak had a chance to have a conversation with her and Bashir wondered what they had said to each other. Nothing terrible since she didn’t seem shocked, so Garak hadn’t asked any suspicious questions, maybe lunch wouldn’t go wrong. Julian’s concerns were motivated but perhaps he was exaggerating.

“Exactly, I knew you two were already friends. I wanted to surprise you, dear Doctor.” Garak smiled in his usual sinister way.

“However, how’s the work going, Nozria?” Julian asked her.

“Oh, well… I think, it’s pretty hard. But we’ve made some progress.” she answered, she didn’t look confident as usual, this was Julian’s impression.

“And what did you find out, doctor?” Garak asked, with interest, but Julian couldn’t tell if it was real or fake interest.

“Well, we found out that the virus evolves at an extraordinary rate not to mention it’s too unnatural. It has a crazy self-coservation ability, that’s worrisome.” she explained.

“Unnatural?"Julian repeated.

"Yes, it’s not the same virus that I studied in the past. I suspect it was genetically modified but I don’t know by whom or why.” Bix sighed, looking down.

“If I may ask, where and when have you studied that virus already?” Garak asked and then Julian realized that his interest was real but he didn’t know if Garak was already questioning her or maybe Julian hadn’t understand his trap yet but Bashir wanted to know more about her research so he listened.

“I’ve studied it about a year ago during a mission, when I was still a medical officer on the ship Andromeda.” Bix replied.

“What mission was it?” Garak asked with more curiosity, Julian could read some malice in his eyes.

Nozria showed a puzzled expression, Julian suspected it was a delicate subject, and he didn’t want her to be forced to tell something she didn’t want, but she started talking anyway.

“It was a reconnaissance mission on an M class planet. That planet was so weird, that’s where I first saw the virus.” she paused briefly, “The population of that planet was about to become extinct.”

"Because of that virus?” Julian asked.

“Exactly. It had hit every territory and was destroying the entire flora and fauna of the planet.” she explained again, her expression turned darker and, evidently, they were not pleasant things to remember.

“Have you finally found a cure?” Julian asked hurriedly, “I mean, you wouldn’t stay here if you didn’t find a solution that time, they wouldn’t have called you.”

“Yes, I found a cure…” Nozria’s voice showed nervousness, she seemed irritated.

“And what happened?” Garak asked her with a sadistic tone, even his eyes had a sinister gleam, “Have you not rescued the planet and saved those poor people from extinction?” the answer to this question was clear, perhaps Julian already knew what Bix was going to say.

“No, we couldn’t do it. It was against the rules.” she said, coldly, “Even though I did find a cure, it was useless, because we should have violated the first directive and so our Captain forbade everyone to intervene.” She said, sadly, “So we left them die.”

Then an uncomfortable silence fell to them, she stopped talking and Julian felt very discouraged that moment. He felt embarrassed, sad and guilty.

After that, a Ferengi came to their table and took their orders but Julian still felt uncomfortable and wanted to say something that could comfort her, or maybe his words would have been useless anyhow.

So he didn't say anything. Sometimes, silence could explicate more than thousands of words.


	12. Perfect paradise tearing at the seams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo~!
> 
> This chapter is the second part of the 11th, because it was just too long and so I divided it in two. I recommend to read that before this one.
> 
> Even the title of this chapter is inspired by the same Imagine Dragons song, Bad Liar.
> 
> I don't have a lot to say.
> 
> Enjoy the reading ~!

Julian Bashir’s POV

“You can’t be sure that race got extinct. Maybe someone else helped them.” Julian said to Nozria.

“It can be. Maybe someone who’s not the federation.” she answered, and Julian found her tone irritated, as if she were hiding her frustration.

“The federation has sneaky methods.” Garak said, “So it doesn’t surprise me at all.” he smirked and turned to Julian.

Bashir knew that Garak didn’t like Starfleet. At least, he was holding himself to ask some uncomfortable questions, Garak wasn’t behaving badly. For now.

Then Julian looked Nozria in the eye and she seemed frustrated, but he could understand her, even Julian would have felt a failure if he had not been allowed to help people in need. He had to admit it was unfair. Especially after have found the antidote, it was as if her work was wasted, he felt bad for her.

“I tried to convince the captain, but he didn’t hear any reason, he didn’t want to break the rules. Well, the rules and his career were surely more important than the lives of millions of people and an entire ecosystem.” Nozria spoke bitterly, Julian could sense many negative feelings in her voice, like hatred, resentment and anger

However, he still understood her. It was a very heavy weight to carry on her shoulders even though she was not to blame. Nobody was.

“It is a very hard choice. I am sure that even for your captain, this choice was hard to accept.” Julian answered but Nozria looked at him with perplexity, as if she hadn’t understand his words.

“I didn’t have your same impression but don’t worry. It doesn’t matter anymore. That was not our battle; we didn’t know those people, so we didn’t have to interfere in their life. These were his words.” Bix replied coldly and drank her Romulan drink in one gulp.

“So now you hope to redeem yourself by helping Bajor?” Garak asked suspiciously.

“Well, we may say that. I don’t want it to happen again.” she said, sighing. “I feel as… As if I had participated in a genocide, as if I had contributed to their extinction.” Nozria said as if she was talking to herself or to her conscience.

Not even Julian would have felt at peace with himself after an experience like that.

“You have done nothing wrong, you have nothing to reproach yourself. You are not a murderer and this is a fact we have to accept. It’s part of our job. It is terrible but it is the truth.” Julian said sympathetically.

Nozria sighed, her eyes still shady and distraught.

“You talked about a genetic mutation. How did it happen?” Garak asked, breaking the annoying silence that had arisen between them.

“Yes, according to my hypothesis, the virus was mutated and then transported to Bajor in order to damage it”, she explained, “I’m sure that person has the antidote but unfortunately I have no idea who the responsible could be. These are just theories. ”

“Who could ever do such a terrible thing? Exterminate a races and an entire planet?” Julian asked incredulously and perplexed.

“I have an idea about who the guilty one might be.” Garak replied with a gleam in his eyes, “Only the Cardassians hate the Bajorans so much, they would do it”, he smiled almost proud of his words or proud of that hatred.

"Even the Bajoran scientists think so.” Bix replied, “But we have no proof of their guilt. I am not so sure that they may be the responsible.” Nozria said doubtfully.

“Why?” Garak asked.

“It is all too simple, it’s banal to suppose that it’s their fault. The Cardassians usually elaborate more complex strategies, they are more devious than this.” Bix answered.

“Oh, thank you very much, dear.” Garak thanked her; he might have taken her words as a compliment. For Garak to be sneaky was a great virtue, Julian knew it well.

“In a similar situation, they would be the first suspects, so I doubt they were them or, at least, not directly. It is also possible that the virus was brought to Bajor by mistake.” she explained.

“You would be a good detective”, Julian said, giggling.

“It’s just a matter of logic and experience.” Nozria replied with a smile.

“And you must have many experiences.” Garak responded, showing a sinister smile.

“Yes, I have enough experience.” Nozria answered.

“Have you worked for Starfleet yet?” Garak asked in a suspicious tone. That was certainly a trick question. Even though Julian wanted to know it, too. He didn’t suspect and his was just curiosity. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable especially after hearing that sad story.

“Yes, one of my hosts was a biologist, and another was an engineer.” Bix replied with a kind of pride.

“Do you plan to stay on the station after solving Bajor’s problem?” Garak asked, another trick question, Julian guessed.

“Ah, am I a very unwelcome guest? I don’t know anyway. It depends on the job.” Nozria replied smiling the same sinister way of Garak as if she wanted to provoke him.

Julian wondered if she understood the Cardassian’s intentions.

“Julian told me, you worked as a medical officer once. It is strange that you gave up such a prestigious role to come to an abandoned station on Bajor.” Garak said and this time he did not hide his suspicion.

“Of course, you are welcome. Garak did not mean to offend you.” Julian said harshly.

“No, of course not. I would never. Really.” Garak answered.

Nozria did not respond to Garak’s last question, but Julian was grateful that she had not reacted so roughly toward him.

Nozria ignored Garak.

“Ah, no problem. I know that people find Trills strange and ambiguous.” she replied politely.

“Did you have any problems with this in your old job?” Garak asked her curiously.

“Garak, enough of these troublesome questions.” Julian scolded him. And Garak rolled his eyes.

“No, it’s not annoying, don’t worry.” Bix said, “Sometimes, people were too curious but insensitive so they tended to ask questions that shouldn’t be asked to a Trill. For example, they asked me what it was like to have a worm in my stomach, if I had a split personality or some mental illness. "she replied with irony even though Julian found these questions absurd and squalid.

" How could they define a symbiont as a worm?” Julian said shocked.

“For this reason, I’d appreciate if some questions wouldn’t be asked,” she said angrily but masked it with irony.

“No, no one here would ask you similar questions. There is so much variety and diversity on DS9, people are used to oddity,” Julian said but then he realized that he told something stupid, “Oh, no, I didn’t mean that you were odd. ”

“Ah, no, nobody’s normal, after all,” she laughed, “Being normal would be so boring.”

“I agree. So you were the only Trill on your ship as I am the only Cardassian on the station so I can understand how rude people can be. Especially humans are often too impertinent and prying.” That was definitely a little shade to Julian and then Julian looked at Garak with a puzzled look.

“Curiosity is legitimate but sometimes people, not just humans, have a devious curiosity. A harassing and annoying curiosity,” then Bix donated to Garak a sinister look, almost of defiance, the same way he did with her, after all.

Yes, Julian realized that she understood Garak’s intentions, and she wasn’t so naive.

Apparently, Garak and Nozria had a similar nature, different from Julian’s, because he was too naive and positive.

Nozria also looked like a positive person but hid a greyer side, as if she was carrying a kind of weight; a sadness that Julian was unable to explain. Not to mention the mystery, Julian still didn’t know the truth, but she wasn’t reluctant to talk about her old job. As if she had selected topics that she couldn’t or could talk about. This was normal among people; sometimes, he did the same, because he didn’t like talking about all his private affairs. He couldn’t accuse her for it. It was unfair.

However, Julian was grateful that she had been able to reply to Garak without ruining the lunch.

“The next days, I will stay at the station to do some research.” she said.

“You don’t have a moment of rest.” Julian told her but he wasn’t surprised, he also had non-stop work shifts.

“I’m not too tired, I keep myself busy.” she answered.

“I hope we could spend some time together these days.” Julian said, smiling.

Their dinner went on quietly. Even the uncomfortable questions subsided.

Then everyone had to return to their role and continue the day. His patients were waiting for him and they had jobs to attend to as well.

Subsequently, the three greeted each others and came back to their life. The usual and old life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Comment and leave a Kudos to support my work!


End file.
